Hunted
by Starian NightZz
Summary: There have always been rumours about a mysterious group of vigilantes – they did anything—even murder, as long as you paid. No one knows who they are. Until Izuki Shun got caught up with them one day, learning of their identities—and also learning more about their pursuit of justice and their dark shadowy pasts. Izuki/Fem!Kuroko
1. ICE

_Summary:_

_There have always been rumours about a mysterious group of vigilantes – they did anything—even murder, as long as you paid. No one knows who they are. Until Izuki Shun got caught up with them one day, learning of their identities—and also learning more about their pursuit of justice and their dark shadowy pasts. Izuki/Fem!Kuroko_

Meant to start an assassin story for some time now, and the theme might be a tad bit similar to my _Blood Red Moon_ story. Also, since I've been portraying the Generation of Miracles in a not so nice light of late, I thought I want to portray them differently this time. And I kind of want to try my hand at a different pairing for this story, though I honestly have no idea how I'm going to pull it off.

**Pairings:** Izuki/Tamaki.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Assassin Generation of Miracles. Violence. Gore. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: ICE<strong>

"_In the end, assassin, civilian or officer. We are all just the same—just pebbles in the avalanche." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

_All six pairs of eyes in the room looked up as one as the door to the room that they're in swung opened with a light creak, and all conversation stilled. Even as they met the red eyes of their leader, they all knew what it is about now—judging by the look on his face._

_The teal head and only female of their group—also their second-in-command sighed as she stood up, getting up from the couch that she had been sitting in, closing her book with a light snap even as she faced the ruby red eyes of their leader._

"_Another mission?" she stated more than questioned resignedly. The redhead nodded grimly, and next to the teal head, the orange haired boy sighed, covering his eyes._

"_How many does this make now?" he murmured. _

"_Damn it!" The dark skinned boy with short dark blue hair over in a corner slammed his fist down hard onto the table by his side, causing the cup of water on the table to upset itself. "How long are they going to force us to do this?"_

"_They said that this would be the last, right?" The blonde asked almost hopefully, looking up from where he had been sitting on the carpeted ground in the underground room, leaning with his back against the couch that their second-in-command had been occupying. "That they'll let us go after that—that we can leave the syndicate."_

"_That's what they said the last time too. And the time before last." The redhead growled, closing the door behind him with a nudge of his foot. "I don't think they have any plans on letting us go."_

_The teal head was silent for a long time, looking from face to face before she locked gazes with the redhead, and both gave nods. "…We've been thinking about this for some time now," she said at last, and as one, everyone turned their heads towards their second-in-command. "We have a plan—one that we would like you to listen to."_

_The green head who had been extremely silent frowned. "What are you both thinking—"_

**XXXXXX**

"…_Tamaki!"_

Kuroko Tamaki's eyes shot opened as she sat up immediately, narrowly missing hitting Kagami Taiga's nose as he tried to wake her up. Thankfully, the redhead moved his head just in time, or he would be nursing a bruised nose right about now.

"Lessons are over." Kagami told his best friend. "We don't have basketball practice today, but do you want to go to Maji's with me?" He offered.

"Yeah." Kuroko Tamaki nodded, rubbing at her eyes to get the sleep out of it before she got to her feet, packing her books back into her bag before swinging it over her shoulder. "Let's go."

The hallway of the freshmen classrooms in Seirin High are still packed with students all lounging around, as it is a Friday, and they are no doubt making plans for the weekend. Even still, with Kagami's tall and broad frame, they easily made it through the hallway.

Even as they walked, Kagami glanced curiously at the smaller and shorter teal haired girl walking beside him, her teal blue hair reaching down to just below her shoulders, with sapphire blue eyes.

It had been a little over a month ever since the new school year had started, and he had joined the basketball club. Basketball had always been a large part of his life since early childhood when he had been growing up in America. He had been disheartened when he'd first come to Japan, finding that the level for basketball is way below that of America's. At least until he'd entered Seirin and learned about the Generation of Miracles—the legendary team of six basketball players that had taken the basketball world by storm starting from their first year in middle school, thus making a no-name school for basketball like Teiko Middle shoot to fame in just under a year.

Even now, despite Kagami having seen what Tamaki had been capable of during their first practice match against their seniors, the redhead still found it difficult to believe that this petite and small teal head is the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles—the Number Two player in the basketball high school circuit, and also the legendary tactician. Honestly, having seen what Tamaki is capable of makes even Kagami doubt his chances in a one-on-one game against his teammate.

"It's unusual to see you falling asleep in class." Kagami commented even as they arrived at their lockers, switching their shoes out. "Didn't get much sleep last night?"

Tamaki glanced at him over her shoulder even as she switched her shoes out, placing the indoor shoes within her shoe locker and locking it. "Something like that," she replied, as the pair walked out of the school, taking the route to Maji Burger. "Even still, I can still manage to keep my position as top student. So you don't have to worry."

Kagami grumbled something beneath his breath even as the pair walked into Maji Burger—with one of the counter staff giving a greeting as they walked in. It is true that Tamaki wouldn't lose her position as top student even if she should fall asleep in classes or even skip a few days of school. He couldn't say the same for himself however. If it hadn't been for Tamaki who made a copy of her notes and tutored him in subjects that he couldn't understand, he would likely have flunked every single one of his classes.

"So Inter High is starting up soon." Kagami commented even as he returned to their usual table, carrying a tray with a mountain of burgers and a large cup of Diet Coke, also helping Tamaki to order her usual order of a small cup of vanilla milkshake and a small packet of fries. "You're going to be busy for awhile, aren't you?" He asked his teammate.

Their coach, Aida Riko couldn't be anymore grateful to Tamaki's help with the research and intelligence gathering on their opponents, and even helping the brunette coach to devise training regimes. The teal head definitely didn't gain her reputation as the top tactician in the high school basketball circuit for nothing. She had a sharp mind—always thinking at least five steps ahead of everyone. Though sometimes, her tactics can be a little…brutal. Kagami can definitely understand now why everyone feared facing the Generation of Miracles.

Izuki Shun, the Point Guard of their team had been assisting Tamaki with her work outside of basketball training, and both teens have several long discussions about strategies and tactics, and even training regimes. Apparently, the normally quiet freshman could be very talkative if you talked to her about the correct topics or even asked her the correct questions.

'Can you be my girlfriend?' not being one of them.

Kagami would know; he had chased away countless guys who had been after his teammate like a dog in heat. He was even more unnerved when a couple of seniors were after Tamaki as well.

Apparently, Tamaki's silent and aloof nature attracts people to her like a flower attracts bees. Though come to think of it, Kagami and the rest of the team still doesn't know much about their teammate outside of the fact that she lives alone and is an orphan, and is also the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles.

"I'll manage." Tamaki answered even as they finished up the last of their food and exited Maji Burger. The skies are turning a crimson orange by this time. "I've been through worse." She added, a flash of something crossing her eyes so quickly that Kagami could only wonder if it is just a trick of the light.

A cyclist sped in between the gap that Kagami and Tamaki had between them just then, causing the redhead to jump out of the way to prevent getting his foot run over. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Kagami hollered at the back of the cyclist who didn't let up in the least, disappearing around a corner. "Damn cyclist." He muttered before turning back to his teammate. "Want me to walk you home?"

"No. I have somewhere else to be. I'll see you at school on Monday." Tamaki said before the two said their farewells, and Kagami then walked down the route that would take him to his house.

Tamaki waited until the redhead was out of sight before she uncovered the slip of paper hidden in her left hand—being pressed into her hand by the cyclist from earlier as he cut in between Tamaki and Kagami. She unfolded the slip of paper, reading the single line written on it in vaguely familiar handwriting before she rubbed on the edge of the paper, thus effectively setting it on fire.

"So it begins." Tamaki murmured to herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kuroko-chan!" The friendly guard always guarding the entrance of the Prime Minister's residence greeted the teal head as she approached. Darkness is nearly falling by now, but as everyone working in the Japan government and the police knows by now—working in the Prime Minister's residence meant you rarely get days off. "Are you here to see the Prime Minister?"<p>

Tamaki nodded to the guard wordlessly before she entered the residence.

The guard didn't mind in the least that she hadn't answered him; only giving him a polite nod. In fact, the few who _had_ known of her existence and even what she does for the Prime Minister are starting to wonder if Kuroko Tamaki _knows_ how to talk. If they haven't heard her talking to the Prime Minister or even the individual heads of the SP (Special Police) and the Public Security Division, they would have assumed that she's mute.

Katsuragi and Ishigami—the heads of SP and Public Security respectively are some of the rare few that have engaged in conversation with the teen for the past few years, and both are very impressed with the high intelligence that she possesses. They are also aware of her history, and just what led to her working for the Prime Minister—with knowledge of her existence and also that of her friends being kept under lock and key.

"Come in." A voice from behind the door of the Prime Minister's office echoed as Tamaki knocked on the door, and she entered.

A gentle looking man with gray hair sat behind the desk—a face that had appeared on television countless times staring back at her from behind the desk. The Prime Minister of Japan smiled at the teal head as he rose to his feet, even as the teen closed the door behind her.

"Kuroko-chan, it's nice to see you again." He greeted, only to be greeted by a polite nod. "Well, we both know why I've summoned you here." He handed a brown file to Tamaki who took it with a raised brow. A mug shot of a middle aged man stared back at Tamaki as she opened the file. "His name's Kawobe. He's actually arrested for suspicion of murder for several politicians and civilians. However, every single time we are about to charge him with several counts of murder, the evidence somehow always disappeared." The Prime Minister scowled. "Public Security managed to track down his latest location—all the information is in that file." He met Tamaki's eyes. "You know what to do."

Tamaki nodded. "We'll get it done," she said, closing the file with a light snap, and slipping it into her bag.

She was about to leave when she heard a soft apology from the Prime Minister of Japan in front of her, and she looked up—straight into the eyes of the man who had been protecting her and her friends for all these years ever since they've been rescued—seeing to it that they try to lead as normal lives as possible outside of the few 'jobs' that they took up occasionally—given by the Prime Minister.

"I'm sorry." The Prime Minister said apologetically once more. "If truth be told, I honestly don't want you or your friends to continue doing what you were _forced_ to do once—back when you were members of Black Sun. I wanted you kids to try to integrate back into society once more, trying to lead normal lives. But…"

"We understand." Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. "Besides, killing is all that we know. It's the only life we know." She admitted at last. Tamaki walked towards the door, resting her hand on the doorknob before she paused once more. "I got a question, Prime Minister."

"Yes?"

"Back then…" Tamaki turned to look over her shoulder at the Prime Minister. "Back then, why didn't you kill us? Why did you spare us?" She met the Prime Minister's eyes. "You had Kashiwagi killed on your orders—and I understand why. But he trained us. _All_ of us. Since early childhood—when we were taken from our families before we were even old enough to understand right from wrong, and given the ability to think for ourselves. We were _assassins._ The best of the best. All of us trained in every kind of warfare, battle tactics and even trained to use every kind of weapon ever known. We've probably killed as many people as he did by the time that the SP and Public Security have rounded up Black Sun four years ago." She stared at the Prime Minister. "The rest of the syndicate were executed along with Kashiwagi. So why didn't you kill us? Is it because we're kids?"

The Prime Minister was silent for several moments before a wry smile crossed his lips. "In a way, yes," he said. "I have a son about your age—probably just a few years older. He is in his second year of high school now. Back then, I couldn't help thinking that it could have been my son who had been in your place. I couldn't prevent the horrific things that had been done to you. Neither could I prevent that all seven of you have been ripped from your families—and we still have no idea who they are so that we can tell them that their children are still alive. And for that, I'm sorry. But the least that I can do is to make sure that the seven of you live lives as normal as possible."

Tamaki was silent for several moments. "Sei had told you once before—even before you decided to kind of keep our talents as assassins secret, only engaging our services on very rare occasions. We can't really return to normal lives any longer—not with this much blood on our hands," she said wryly. She met the Prime Minister's eyes. "In the end, assassin, civilian or officer. We are all just the same—just pebbles in the avalanche." She murmured before shaking her head. "We'll get the job done."

Then she was gone.

For a very long moment, the Prime Minister of Japan sighed before he reached into his drawer and pulled out a black folder with the words 'Classified' stamped across it in red, with the words 'ICE' written at the bottom of the folder. He opened it, revealing several mug shots of children not much older than eleven or twelve on the first page of the folder.

The syndicate Black Sun had been an organisation that the entire nation of Japan, along with several other nations have been after for years now—even during the time of the Prime Minister before him. Approximately ten years ago, a series of kidnappings have taken place all over the nation, with the children being taken around the ages of two to four—barely toddlers old enough to know right from wrong. Those children were never found, and ransoms were never demanded from their grief stricken parents either.

Then when the Prime Minister himself had just ascended to the post about four years ago, a member of the SP had stumbled across sensitive information about the syndicate Black Sun when a series of killings have been taking place across the world. The member of the SP had stumbled upon a pair of kids—barely middle school age who have turned out to be child assassins of Black Sun, much to their horror. Those children have given them a deal—that if they give them information and tell them everything that they knew about the syndicate, they will offer amnesty to them and their friends who have never wanted to be part of this world to begin with.

Due to their young ages, and after determining that the children speak the truth, the Prime Minister had then agreed. A raid was then launched on the headquarters of the syndicate, with it causing heavy casualties on both sides. In the end however, most of the members of the syndicate were executed. There were still a few that are on the loose however—and the reason why the children's new identities were being kept secret today.

As for the children that have managed to escape the clutches of the organisation, the Prime Minister had created new identities for them, and has some of his trusted officers teach them the basics of everyday life—enrolling them into school after that so that they could live in society.

Due to how they have been brought up however, those children could never really get away from killing—and are essentially assassins. The few who actually knew who they are however couldn't stomach the thought of killing these kids. Finally, a member of the Prime Minister's bodyguard detail who used to serve in Special Forces have suggested that these children be 'contract killers' in a sense for the Prime Minister—there to take out the threats to Japan that they couldn't order legally. It might sound cruel, but it is the only way to suit all parties. Those children who are teens now functions under the unit name 'ICE'. And not all their jobs are given by the Prime Minister either. Some of those jobs are actually requested by the teens themselves.

Essentially, they are given the go-ahead to kill as long as they kept the Prime Minister informed and such. Those teens are no monsters however. The Prime Minister had never recalled a single person that they've killed being an innocent. Those that have earned the ire of ICE are typically villains or those that have wronged someone but couldn't be punished by the law for various reasons.

The Prime Minister flipped over the first page, revealing a profile page of a redhead, complete with a recent photo and his stats and even his skills. The leader of ICE, and also the one who plans their operations. _Akashi Seijuro._

"_I was too young to remember when I was first taken by the syndicate. But I do remember that Number Two had been my cousin. The syndicate—Kashiwagi taught me how to plan operations. I am a weapons specialist. I was also their leader in a sense, along with one other—"_

The next page reveals the shot of a green headed teen with glasses, looking extremely serious and studious—the very picture of a scholar. _Midorima Shintaro._

"_I am the team's doctor—I was trained in medical techniques—trained to patch up my teammates and comrades from any injuries that they've sustained during training or missions. I was taught to be a sniper—guns and bullets have always been my best friends as a child. There is no target too far away for me. I never miss my shot or my target—"_

The third page is that of a handsome blonde—with looks that could easily gain him a job as a model anywhere. _Kise Ryota._

"_I am their infiltrator—a master of disguises. I could get into any place easily—trained to gather information from any target—man or woman by using my charm to seduce or lie—"_

The next page is that of a bored looking teen with unusual purple hair. _Murasakibara Atsushi._

"_My job is just to make sure that my teammates get back alive. Nothing more. I am their protector, their shield—their Defender—"_

The fifth page is that of a dark skinned teen with short dark blue hair, with an almost feral look in his eyes and face. _Aomine Daiki._

"_In missions, I am the first to be sent in to wreck havoc—to kill as many people as I could before the enemy takes me down. But no one has killed me yet. I am their brawler—the main attacker—"_

The next page is that of an orange haired teen with soft brown eyes. At first glance, he seems to be an ordinary kid. _Ogiwara Shigehiro._

"_I'm an all rounder—a weapons specialist. I typically work with Number Two as the team's information specialist and hacker—"_

The last page reveals a shot of the only female of the group—their second-in-command, and also normally their representative when a member of ICE needs to head to the Prime Minister's residence. _Kuroko Tamaki._

"_I am anything that the team needs me to be—an infiltrator, a hacker, a killer, an information specialist or even a sniper. Guns and knives are my speciality—I attack from far away or even from high places. I can enter places that most would have trouble with. I am their vice-captain—the one to make sure they return in one piece—"_

The Prime Minister sighed, recalling the individual interviews that they have with these seven children four years ago when new identities were set up for them, and they became 'ICE'. When they've entered high school earlier this year however, all of them have split into different regions. As far as he knew, only three still remains in Tokyo.

"…_We are former members of Black Sun. We have a proposal for you—one that we would like you to listen to…"_

The Prime Minister closed the folder with a light snap.

"…Kashiwagi… You truly are a sinful man…"

* * *

><p><em>AN: It's probably pretty confusing for you at this point, but things will be explained slowly. I'm not sure if basketball will be coming in much in this story. As far as pairings goes, I'm leaning towards Izuki, as I want to write an unusual pairing for this story._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. Murder is My Business

**Pairings:** Izuki/Tamaki

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Assassin Generation of Miracles. Violence. Gore. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Murder is My Business<strong>

"_Courage is not having the strength to go on; it is going on when you don't have the strength." - Theodore Roosevelt_

**XXXXXX**

The light chimes of the piano key echoed around the music room of Seirin High as Kuroko Tamaki pressed down on one of the piano keys with her index finger, letting her fingertips run over the white piano keys of the black grand piano.

Back then, when she was younger, all of them—Tamaki included have been trained in etiquette, politics and even musical instruments—not just hand-to-hand combat and weapons training. After all, no one would be wary of a child—hence, child assassins are able to slip into most places without any suspicion from arousing.

All the members of ICE hold at least black belts in judo, aikido and even taekwondo. Tamaki herself held a national best championship in kendo during her middle school years as well, when the ace of the kendo club broke his arm during her second year, and the captain was despairing of ever finding anyone good enough to replace him. For some reason however, he had heard how good Tamaki is with kendo, and had dragged her into the competition against her will—promising that it'll be just that one time, much to her annoyance.

…No one had been able to best or equal her in kendo however—if you don't go by the title of the Generation of Miracles or ICE, that is.

The teal head then sat down on the piano seat, letting her fingers run over the piano keys before she started playing—with her fingers almost flowing over the keys of the piano as her body remembers just how to play the songs. She shut her eyes, letting her muscle memory do the work for her.

Music had always been a way to vent her frustrations back when she is locked in that place, and forced to do nothing but kill and kidnap innocent people—women and children included. Her weapons and hand-to-hand training also helps her to vent her anger and guilt. Even now, sometimes when she gets nightmares from that period in her life (not that it happens a lot now), she plays the piano.

Outside the music room of Seirin High, Izuki Shun raised an eyebrow as his ears pricked up, hearing the melodious tunes of a piano. It is almost professional level—and he should know—he had been to a few music tournaments ever since he was little due to his mother who had been a pianist and a music critic. Who in Seirin could play like that?

Nothing against his school, but as Seirin is a pretty new school, they couldn't exactly manage to hire professional musicians to teach the students who'd joined the only music club in the school to play on professional level. As it is, Seirin had never managed to win a single tournament ever since its founding—both sports and culture. That is only part of the reason why the basketball club is so determined to bring back a championship—not only to prove something to themselves but also to prove to all of Japan that a new school and a new team like Seirin could reach the top with hard work.

Izuki's eyes widened when he saw who had been playing the piano as he looked through the glass window of the music room—allowing those on the outside to look into the music room.

_Tamaki._

He had never even known that she plays the piano—and at almost professional level too. Though Izuki is starting to realise that there is a lot that he doesn't know about their quietest and youngest member—ever since he'd started helping Tamaki out with her 'manager' duties. Officially, Seirin doesn't have a manager, but unofficially, ever since Tamaki had joined Seirin, she had been doing what she does best—intelligence gathering and devising strategies and training regimes for the team.

As the work involved is too much for one person, and Riko had to concentrate on the training for the team, the brunette coach had asked the only person in the team who at least understood a little how to devise strategies and gather information—Izuki himself to assist Tamaki. Furihata sometimes helps out too, as he is going to be the next Point Guard of the team after Izuki once the current second years graduate.

To be blunt, Furihata has zero experience and knowledge in basketball, only joining the team because of Fukuda and Kawahara, but is quickly learning to love the sport and the game. And honestly, Izuki feels as if Tamaki prefers it that way too, as she is basically teaching Furihata how to strategise and gather information on a clean slate. After all, there is a good chance that Tamaki might end up having to take over the coaching once Riko graduates, and it'll help tremendously if someone knows how to do some aspects of her job to take the burden off her.

Izuki frowned as he stared at Tamaki—finding that he likes seeing her play, looking so serene and at peace, with an almost small smile on her face. She doesn't really express her emotions much or even smile, even after their victory against Kaijo High during that practice match about two weeks ago.

Honestly, that is one eye opening match.

Sure, all of them know what the members of the Generation of Miracles are capable of—one doesn't gain a name like that without being monsters in basketball. But the practice match against Kaijo High and Kise Ryota is the first time when all of Seirin had seen a clash between two members of the Generation of Miracles—Kise Ryota and Kuroko Tamaki. Even Kagami who is easily the powerhouse of the team could barely keep up with the two. And even though the rest of the team are totally outclassed by Tamaki, she still managed to weave her plays and tactics with the rest of the team. It is probably one of the reasons why they've managed to win the match against Kaijo with a full ten points ahead of them.

"She should smile more. She looks better when she smiles." Izuki murmured absent-mindedly as he went on his way, with the light tunes of the piano echoing in the background as he did so.

* * *

><p>In the music room, mere moments after Izuki Shun had left—not that Tamaki is aware of it—the light ringing tone of her cellphone from her bag caught her attention, and she stopped her piano playing.<p>

Frowning to herself, the teal head reached down towards her bag by the side of the piano, fishing out her light blue cellphone with the keychain of a black and white dog hanging from it, answering the call without even looking at the LCD screen.

"Hello?"

"_Tamaki? It's me. Yase."_ A voice echoed through the phone—with the voice belonging to ICE's 'handler' of sorts—Ashiya Ayase—a Public Security officer who was sent by the Prime Minister to 'keep an eye' on them so as to speak, and also to act as a messenger of sorts. He is also kind of their guardian—there to make sure that no one knows of their other life or their pasts.

"How is it?" Tamaki asked quickly, knowing what this is about—since she'd actually gone to Yase on Friday night after her visit to the Prime Minister's residence, asking him to perform a background check on their target.

Typically, ICE doesn't always issue a headhunt and then an assassination on a target the moment they're given a job. They actually checked out the reasons first before determining if they should kill the person or not. While some others might find it disrespectful—that it is almost like ICE doesn't trust the Prime Minister and his men—the Prime Minister himself as well as the heads of SP and Public Security understood why.

The members of ICE have been used a little too much in the past—being used as human weapons. After getting out from Black Sun, they hate being ordered around and killing people whom either don't deserve it or whom are just in the wrong place at the wrong time. That had been one of the conditions that ICE had set when Interpol and the Prime Minister had first granted them political immunity and have set up new identities for them. They refused to allow themselves to be used any longer.

"_It's as you said."_ Yase said solemnly. There were sounds of rustling paper on the other end of the line. _"The target—Kawobe is ex-militia. He was given a dishonourable discharge for abandoning a comrade on the battlefield and left to die. After he was discharged from Black Ops, he joined a few other PMCs in other nations—usually the war-ravaged countries."_

Tamaki frowned. PMCs. _Private Military Company._ Basically, guerrilla groups. So their target is nothing more than a war nut—thirsting for bloodshed and battles.

"_And then again, I'm sure that you knew all this already."_ Yase said almost sarcastically as there were the sounds of rustling paper on the other end of the line. _"He returned to Japan about five years ago. And like what we know, is wanted for the murders of several people—politicians and even civilians with high connections. Apparently, he was hired as an assassin or something. Public Security has cracked down on those who've hired him—and they are currently serving their sentences. It's just Kawobe whom they couldn't seem to charge—as the evidence disappear every single time they're about to charge him in court—with any witnesses either mysteriously disappearing or even ending up in an accident of some sort. Clearly, someone wants to keep him out of prison."_

Tamaki let Yase's words run through her mind for several moments. Black Ops. Ex-militia. He isn't going to be easy to deal with then. "…I'll contact the others. We'll assemble at Ashiya's tonight," she said, balancing her phone in between her cheek and her ear as she picked up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. Ashiya's is the café-cum-bar that Yase operates in downtown Tokyo as his cover—where it turns into ICE's base after closing hours.

"_All of them?"_

"Nope." Tamaki replied as she exited the music room. "Only those of us still in Tokyo. And Kise-kun too. We'll be there tonight."

"_Okay." Click._

**XXXXXX**

A little after midnight that night can find four members of ICE in downtown Tokyo, in Ashiya's—all dressed in casual clothes as they're just there for a strategy session and not going on a mission.

"Kawobe. No last name known." Midorima Shintaro frowned, passing around the folder that the Prime Minister had given Tamaki just days earlier. "Former Black Ops member. Ex-militia. Served in several PMCs in nations like Russia, Israel and Uruguay. In other words, he's extremely battle tested."

"He's just a war nut." Aomine Daiki snorted, glancing at the skill set and stats of the guy that Tamaki could manage to attain in just a few days—and not for the first time, he marvelled at the fact that Tamaki could manage to gain this much information on their target in just a few days. "Served as an assassin, huh? Figures. Midorima, you'll be interested to know that this guy specialises in rifles and guns."

Midorima grunted, nursing his bowl of red bean soup in front of him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kise Ryota asked, passing the folder back to Tamaki even as he sipped from his glass of iced lemon tea.

All four members of ICE—minus three who are currently in Kyoto and Akita respectively—are currently seated at the bar counter of Ashiya's with drinks in front of them. Ashiya Ayase—nicknamed Yase—who despite the name is really a handsome man in his late twenties with light blonde hair tied in a short ponytail at his nape and gray eyes stood behind the counter, fiddling with the computer on his side of the counter.

"He's ex-militia." Tamaki pointed out, looking from face to face to make sure that her friends understood just what they're going to be in for this time around. "Even as good as we are, strength-wise, we're not going to be much of a match for a man nearly two times older than we are, and not to mention bigger and stronger. We can't face him in frontal combat."

"Sneak attack then?" Midorima murmured. They've targeted a few people like this in the past—with a few different plans. "So are we using sleeping pills, the lost girl plan or what?" He asked, running his mind through the few various scenarios that they've used over the past few years. With Akashi, Murasakibara and Ogiwara missing, they're going to be short-handed for awhile, but would still be able to manage.

"Neither." Tamaki shook her head. "Kawobe's routine is pretty standard—especially after Hayato gave me a list of his usual day-to-day routine. He works as some kind of guard for some yakuza member—he has to lie low for a while due to the government after him. Must be pretty good money if he's willing to do that." Tamaki commented before shaking her head and flipping over the next page in the folder. The rest of her teammates peered over her shoulder at the folder. "Every single night, he frequents a bar in downtown Shinjuku by the name of Rose Maiden. It's one of _those_ type of bars." She exchanged looks with her friends whom took several moments to understand what she meant, and Yase chuckled beneath his breath.

Sometimes, he's glad that these seven teens have to grow up so fast, as he doesn't have to give them the embarrassing talk of the 'birds and the bees'. But sometimes, it makes him sad too—as they are forced to grow up so fast.

"Those type of bars…?" Midorima trailed off before a disgusted look appeared on his face. "Oh… I get it."

"Strip dancers. Prostitutes. The usual." Kise sighed.

Every single member of ICE knew just what kind of place downtown Shinjuku is at night—especially the underground areas. Pretty much, the thugs and the few honourable yakuza gangs that reside there made the laws in underground Shinjuku. The police normally leave them alone as long as they don't cause too much trouble, for even Japan needs a place for those who lived in the underground or on the wrong side of the law to prevent worse crimes. Even the gangs have a code of honour to abide by.

"Why do nearly every single target we go after frequents places like those?" Aomine had a disgusted look on his face. Even the pervert of their group couldn't really stand _those_ types of places. "Anyway, what's the plan, Tamaki?"

Tamaki sighed. "Operation Seduction," she answered, sipping at her vanilla milkshake. "Get him drunk enough to not be able to fight back once he leaves the bar."

"Operation Seduction?" Kise echoed. "Are you going to do it? Don't, Tamacchi! Who knows what that pervert will do to you?" He almost wailed.

Tamaki hid a smirk behind her glass. "Who said I'm going to be the bait?" she questioned, sounding really amused.

"Huh?" Kise almost had question marks floating above his head, but the other three guys in the bar seemed to understand where Tamaki is going with this, and identical grins appeared on their faces as they looked at Kise like he's a fresh piece of meat. "Oh. _Ohhhhhh no!"_ Kise finally understood as he shook his head frantically. "You want _me_ to go in there and let him… Ewwww!" He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself.

Tamaki rolled her eyes. "I became 'bait' the last time. It's your turn," she said grumpily.

The only ones amongst ICE pretty enough to pass off as a woman is only Kise and Akashi, aside from Tamaki who _is_ a real girl. However, no one had the guts to ask Akashi to cross dress as a woman on missions—so normally, it falls to Tamaki and Kise to be bait during missions like this. Fortunately, they don't have to do this too often—but the few times they do, Tamaki and Kise normally take it in turns to play bait—though depending on how dangerous it is for the 'bait', Kise does it as he's a guy and wouldn't risk getting himself raped or something.

"Come on, Kise. Do it for the good of the world for ridding us of filth like him." Aomine teased, slugging his arm around the unhappy Kise—using the same lines that the blonde had used on a very annoyed Tamaki during their last 'seduction' mission back during their second year of middle school.

"When are we doing this?" Kise mumbled into the countertop.

"Tomorrow." Tamaki answered. "The faster we kill Kawobe, the better. We don't know when he'll he leaving the country."

"Fine…"

**XXXXXX**

"Man Kise, you make one fine woman!" Aomine joked the next night in Ashiya's as a very unhappy Kise—dressed as a woman walked down the steps of the bar from the second level where there are bedrooms where ICE normally crashes if they're too tired to go home.

As a girl, Tamaki had been taught during their time at Black Sun to apply makeup and even etiquette. And all of them have been taught to seduce members of the opposite sex, and even members of their own sex. Seduction had been part of the skills of an assassin after all.

And even though the members of ICE have all seen Kise dressed up as a woman more than once, they still couldn't help but marvel at the transformation. This time around, Tamaki had made Kise look like one of those hookers from the red light district—dressed in a rather revealing red dress with slits down the right side—applying cushioning for 'breasts', and had a purple shawl around Kise's shoulders to hide his rather broad muscles gained from basketball training.

Come next year, Kise won't be able to pass off as a woman anymore unless he wore long sleeves. Kise is also wearing a long blonde wig the same shade of colour as his real hair—being held in place with hairpins so that it doesn't fall off—with black stilettos so high that Midorima and even Aomine wonders how Kise could even manage to walk in it without falling over.

A little makeup also goes a long way in making Kise looks like an adult woman, rather than a teenager.

"Shut up." A very unhappy Kise pouted. "All I have to do is just to get him drunk, right?" He looked at Tamaki for confirmation.

The remaining three members of ICE were all dressed in their mission clothes—typically all black with black boots and gloves to prevent leaving behind fingerprints. Tamaki however had a black scarf around her neck—once she is out on the frontlines, that scarf will be used to conceal the lower part of her face and her hair.

Tamaki who is checking over her weapons—her handgun, her daggers and even an extremely sharp hairpin that she'd tucked away into her pouch looked up and nodded. "We'll be on standby," she explained even as she fixed the communicator device onto Kise's dress—hiding it enough so that it couldn't be seen.

"I'll be on the roof opposite the bar. Ring the alarm if anything happens." Midorima told Kise from where he is at the bar counter, examining his sniper rifle. "I really don't want to kill him in the bar where everyone could see, but sometimes, it happens." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be the driver this time, since Ogiwara isn't here." Aomine shrugged his shoulders. "I'm also going to be your ride to the bar. Come on, princess." He grinned as he mocked bowed and held out his hand for a very annoyed Kise whose eye is already twitching dangerously, his hand inching towards his right thigh where a hidden dagger is concealed. No member of ICE goes about without a weapon—even when they're at school. They just knew how to keep those weapons hidden on their person.

Yase chuckled from where he is standing in a corner, watching them do their preparations.

"I'M NOT A GIRL!"

**XXXXXX**

"I didn't even know that she could play—and this well too." Izuki Shun was telling his parents excitedly at dinner as he sat down at the dinner table, watching his mother place the large pot of soup in the middle of the dinner table. "Kaa-san, you might be interested in her. She's really good. I think that she could easily go professional if she wants to."

Izuki Shinsuke chuckled as he exchanged looks with his wife—both whom looked rather amused at their son's endless chatter. They have never seen him talk this much about someone before. Ever since the start of the new school year, and this girl had joined the basketball team, their son could never shut up about her.

"Shun, you seem to be talking a lot about this junior of yours lately." Izuki Mizuki smiled at her son.

Shun blushed at the implications behind his mother's teasing words. "I-It's nothing much," he insisted, scratching at his cheek with the habit that he always had whenever he's embarrassed. "It's just… I've never seen any girl like her before. All the girls that I know—outside of Riko—does nothing but just giggle and point."

His father laughed. "Ah, the mysteries of women," he said. "Why don't we sit down later after dinner and have a good long talk about the mysteries of women, and how they seem to assume that we men can read their minds?"

His wife looked annoyed. "Shinsuke, do you really want to sleep on the couch tonight?"

Before Shinsuke could appease his wife, there was a loud bang on their front door just then.

"_Open up!"_

Shun's eyes snapped towards the direction of their front door where someone was furiously pounding on the door, almost seeming like the front door is about to get broken down anytime soon.

"D-Dad?" Shun felt rather uneasy, and a little afraid behind the venom in that voice as well as the fact how they seemed to be trying to break down the door. "Who is that?"

His father's face was grim, and his intelligent gray eyes snapped towards Mizuki who looked grim, and concerned as well. "…Mizuki…"

Mizuki locked eyes with her husband, and a silent conversation passed between the two for several moments before the woman nodded. "I know," she said. "They're here."

"Who's here?" Shun asked, feeling more afraid by the moment—especially when his father left the kitchen and returned moments later with his handgun in his hand. His father had been a cop—and a damn good one as well, with his name often appearing in the papers with some arrest that he'd made or even some drug ring that he'd busted.

"Shun, come here!" Mizuki ordered, grabbing hold of her son by the arm and pulling him to his feet. The two, along with Shinsuke, then headed to the living room before Mizuki knelt down to the ground by the leather sofa, pushing it back slightly and pulling up part of the floor, much to Shun's surprise. A secret entrance?

"Kaa-san, what is—?"

Mizuki cut Shun off even as he opened his mouth, looking over her shoulder, a scared look on her face before she turned back towards her son. "Listen to me, you need to hide in here."

"But—"

Mizuki shook her head. "Do as I say," she said with a gentle but firm tone.

Something in his mother's eyes and tone—along with the serious and urgent looks on both his parents' faces made Shun obey, and he quickly slipped into the small space beneath the secret entrance—just big enough for one person, and he could barely fit himself in there—having to fold his legs up beneath him and made himself as small as possible. The air was dusty in there—with a thick layer of dust that made Shun want to choke.

"Shun. Son." Izuki Shinsuke knelt down by the side of the secret entrance—opposite his wife as he grasped Shun's hand, and the teen was startled to find that his father's hands were clammy. The man had a sad smile on his face. "Listen. No matter what you hear later, remain silent and _don't come out!_ Do you hear me?" He asked urgently.

"Dad, what is going on?" Shun asked, scared, even as the bangs on the front door increased in both volume and ferocity.

Izuki Shinsuke shook his head before pressing a crystal CD case into his son's hands. "Keep that safe—that is what they're after," he said urgently, pushing the case into Shun's pants' pocket. "If you meet someone by the name of Ishigami Hideaki, hand that to him. The head of Public Security." Shun's eyes widened. His father's direct superior? "Listen to me, Shun. You _must _survive. Find the members of ICE—tell them that I'm calling in the favour that they owe me!" Shinsuke said urgently, keeping his eyes locked with his son's startled gray ones. "Survive, Shun!"

"_Hey, open up!"_

"Dear…" Mizuki met her husband's eyes, and Shinsuke nodded grimly. The woman then smiled at her son sadly, bending down and kissing him on the forehead. "You made us so proud, honey. Never forget—we'll always love you. Live on, Shun."

Mizuki smiled sadly before she closed the entrance to the small space—covering Shun in darkness that sent him into mild panic momentarily.

…What on earth is going on? Shun couldn't help but wonder.

"_Izuki! I know that you're in there! I saw the lights in your house! Open up now!"_ A gruff voice demanded—sounding muffled to Izuki's ears as he lay hidden beneath the entrance.

"…Fine, I'm coming." Shun could faintly hear his father's voice, along with the sound of the front door creaking open. Immediately after that, he heard the sound of several people entering the house. "…Shiranui-san, what can I do for you? And bringing all these people with you too. They don't seem to be part of the police force." His father's voice was strong and steady—betraying none of his uneasiness.

"Cut the crap, Izuki! I know that bastard Ishigami had you and Goto working on some list for the Prime Minister!" A voice barked. "Hand that list over!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." His father said bravely. "That list as well as the work that Ishigami had myself, Goto and Kurosawa working on will pave the path for Japan—ridding us of the corruption that have long riddled our ranks."

"Your dedication and loyalty makes me sick." Shiranui sneered. "Hand it over. Or you don't care even if I kill your lovely wife here?" There was the sound of a loud click as the safety of a gun was released.

"…Mizuki…" His father sounded uneasy.

"…I know. I don't care. I fell in love with you and married you because you're loyal and righteous." Mizuki said so softly that Shun could barely hear what his mother had been saying. "I'll rather die, knowing that my husband stayed true to his heart and beliefs—than be the one responsible for the ruin of this nation!" His mother didn't sound afraid at all. "Shiranui-san, my husband told me about the threats that he had been receiving of late. We are both prepared to die. But even if you killed us, you will never escape the arms of the law or even justice itself."

"Justice? Hah! _I_ am justice itself!"

"No, you're not. You're just nothing but a corrupted official only looking out for his own ass!" Shinsuke snapped. "Even if we die here, someone else will make sure that you pay."

"Kill them!"

There were muffled sounds of what seems to be gunshots just then, and Shun covered his mouth with both hands—muffling his scream, his eyes wide in horror even as he heard two loud thuds as something hit the ground.

"Pathetic."

"Sir, what should we do with these corpses?"

Shun felt his body starting to tremble as he heard those words. Corpses…? Then his parents are… This can't be happening…! They were just sitting down for dinner just minutes ago!

"Leave them here." The voice—_Shiranui,_ Shun remembered his father saying, said uncaringly. "That bastard Ishigami will want to investigate the death of his own man himself. If he's busy with this, then the less he will interfere with me and the rest of us. Besides, he'll never find the one responsible behind the death of Lieutenant Izuki Shinsuke!"

With a loud laugh, heavy footsteps then echoed on the ground, and the house fell silent.

Shun doesn't know how long that he'd remained within the small space beneath the floor. His legs almost felt as if they wouldn't obey his commands. Finally, Shun managed to get it together enough to rise on his legs gingerly—with his legs having fallen asleep on him, and pushed the entrance to the space open slowly, creeping out of it.

The first thing that he saw were bright red puddles of blood spreading across the floor—with two bodies on the ground—his parents' bodies. Shun's legs felt weak, and he almost fell to the ground.

"…Dad…" Shun whispered. "I… What should I do now?"

**XXXXXX**

"_I got him as drunk as I could. He's leaving Rose Maiden."_ Kise's voice cackled through the communicator at a little past ten. The blonde sounded rather disgruntled. _"I want to go home and take a long bath. His hands are all over me!"_ He sounded disgusted.

Aomine's chuckles could be heard through the communicator. _"All right. Stay put, princess. I'm coming to get you."_ The sounds of the car engine being put into motion could be heard just then.

"_Aomine-cchi…"_ Kise growled menacingly. _"If you call me 'princess' once more…"_

"_If you two idiots are done fooling around, can you get out of there as soon as you could?"_ Midorima's voice sounded annoyed. There was a rustling of fabric from his end just then. _"Tamaki, he's heading north east—towards the north ward of underground Shinjuku. Seems to be awfully drunk."_ He murmured. _"Kise, just how much did you make that guy drink?"_

Tamaki sighed, readying her dagger. "Okay. I'll meet you guys back at Ashiya's," she said before she then launched her grappling hook towards the rooftop of the next building—heading towards the northern side of underground Shinjuku, with her black clothing allowing her to blend in with her surroundings due to the lack of decent lighting in this part of town. Then, Tamaki let herself land onto the ground in an alley, leaning against the wall, the fingers of her left hand wrapped around the hilt of her dagger.

She waited.

Tamaki didn't have long to wait, as the drunken out of tune singing of a _very drunk_ man reaches her ears just then, and she shifted her right foot—ready to spring out and drag him into the alley where she is. There is a reason why ICE have decided to make Kawobe as drunk as they could. No matter how well trained a soldier is, or even how physically strong he is—he wouldn't be able to fight back if he is drunk.

The sounds of dragging feet and the drunken singing were getting louder, and then, as Tamaki watched the ground near the alley—a shadow of a man was visible, with said man swaying from side to side. As the first signs of booted feet appeared in her vision, Tamaki leapt out and grabbed the man—hooking her right arm around his neck and dragged him into the alley.

The bottle of liquor grasped loosely in his hand clattered and rolled to the ground as she did so.

Tamaki tried to hold her breath as much as she could as the strong smell of alcohol reaches her nostrils—thankful for the help of her black scarf that is currently covering the lower part of her face and her hair. Due to how drunk the man is, he is basically laying against her body as she hooked her right arm around his neck.

Squinting slightly in the darkness, Tamaki noted that the man is indeed Kawobe—their target for tonight. Seeing the man about to scream for help, she used her right hand to cover his mouth—thankful that she is wearing gloves on her hands.

"Be quiet." Tamaki said in a low dangerous voice even as she whipped out her dagger with her left hand—the silver blade glinting in the darkness. Even though she couldn't see it, Tamaki knew that Kawobe's eyes have widened in horror. "…You're a hard one to find, Kawobe." Kawobe stiffened as she spoke his name. "…Hell is waiting for you."

She then slit open his throat.

Kawobe was dead before he even hit the ground, a puddle of blood pooling around him.

There was the sound of a light gasp, and Tamaki's eyes widened as she looked up. The moon came out from behind a cloud just then, shining its light down onto the streets of Shinjuku. Tamaki's eyes widened a slight fraction when she recognised the teen standing at the entrance of the alley—ashen faced with light specks of blood on his clothes.

_Izuki Shun._

What the hell is he doing out here at this time of night? And in this part of town even! And why in the world is he walking around _without_ a jacket on?

"What…? Who…are you?" Izuki could barely get his words out, eyes wide with fear and horror at having seen a murder happen in front of him.

Tamaki was quick to avert her face to make sure that Izuki didn't see her—even though she knew that he wouldn't recognise her with the scarf covering her face and hair. The assassin then shot her grappling hook up towards the rooftop once more and took to the roof, leaving a very confused and terrified Izuki Shun behind, and one dead body.

* * *

><p>"…I messed up," was the first thing that Tamaki said the moment that she entered Ashiya's and saw that her three friends along with Yase were waiting for her—each with a drink in front of them as they waited.<p>

Kise had already long changed out of his disguise, and had clearly showered too—judging by his damp hair. Heavens only knows how long he'd spent in the shower, trying to scrub off the feeling of having Kawobe's hands all over him.

Seeing enquiring and curious eyes on her, Tamaki took a deep breath, pulling down the scarf around her face and her hair—letting it hang around her neck like how she usually did when not on the frontlines. "Someone saw me."

"_What?"_

Aomine's eyes widened a slight fraction in surprise before narrowing again. "That's unusual," he commented. "You normally never let anyone see you." The other three nodded—apart from Akashi, Tamaki is the second best in ICE when it comes to assassination techniques.

"I…don't think that he recognise me though." Tamaki said hesitantly even as she took her usual seat between Midorima and Kise, nodding a grateful thanks to Yase who handed her a warm cup of milk. "I mean, I had my hair and face covered."

"Then I think that it's fine." Midorima said with a frown. "After all, murders and crimes happen often in underground Shinjuku. The yakuza gangs make the laws there. The police typically don't interfere in matters there unless something major happens. Even the civilians know that."

Kise nodded in agreement. He was about to say something when the phone of Ashiya's rang, nearly causing him to jump. As one, the four members of ICE snapped their heads towards Yase who picked up the receiver.

"Ashiya," he said as a manner of greeting. His eyes then widened a slight fraction before narrowing. "No sir. Uh huh." He glanced at the four teens in front of him. "They're right in front of me. All right." He then placed the receiver back onto the phone and pressed a button, switching to loudspeaker mode. "Goto, you're on loudspeaker."

Tamaki's eyes widened a slight fraction. Goto? Ishigami's deputy in Public Security?

"_I assume that you've finished your latest assignment?"_ Goto asked. Before either of them could answer, he continued, _"If so, I need you four on an urgent assignment. Ishigami told me to. And this time, it's not an assassination job. We need you to find someone for us."_

Midorima frowned. "Who and what for?" he asked. "Technically, we don't even exist."

There was a sigh from Goto. _"Izuki Shinsuke was found dead in his house a few hours ago—him and his wife,"_ he said, and the eyes of all five in the bar widened. Izuki Shinsuke had served in Public Security alongside Ishigami, Goto, Kurosawa and Yase, and had been an excellent cop.

"_What?"_ Aomine almost upset his cup of tea at that.

"_We received a distress signal from Izuki hours earlier. But by the time that we got to his house, he and his wife were both killed."_ Goto answered, sounding rather stressed. _"For months now, Ishigami and us have been working on compiling a list of corrupted politicians and government officials. The Prime Minister is planning on coming out with a new system for the police force—one that will benefit our country and the justice system. But it would also make lots of people uncomfortable. Izuki had been the one to compile that list. Clearly, he pissed off some people in the process—people who are desperate to keep their names out of the list. Now both he and his wife are dead, and their son has gone missing. We need you to find him before one of those on the list gets to him."_

Aomine scowled. "Hah? And how do you expect us to do that when we don't even know what the hell he looks like—"

"Actually, I do." Tamaki interrupted, a frown on her face. _Izuki._ The same last name as Izuki-sempai… And she definitely remembers Izuki-sempai mentioning once that his father is a cop. "I have a senior in the basketball team that goes by the name of Izuki. It's probably him."

"…_Find him."_

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. "…Very well."

**XXXXXX**

Izuki has no idea how long he'd walked, or even where he is going. Even as the cold winds whipped at his body, causing him to shiver, he didn't even notice it. His mind kept replaying the murder of his parents as he lay hidden in the small space—and even what his father had said.

_Shiranui._

That is the name of the man who had killed his parents. He felt for the crystal CD case in his pocket, relieved to find that it's still there. He couldn't just go to the police about this, as he has no proof, and furthermore, he hadn't _seen _the murder, only _heard _it. And judging by the way his father had addressed the man, he is probably somebody high up in the police force—probably even a politician or something.

Shun felt anger almost consume him.

His father had been a good and righteous cop. And he couldn't even get justice done for his parents' sakes, and see to it that their murderers are charged?

Suddenly, Izuki stopped in his tracks, recalling something that he'd once heard—of a rumour that had gone around the internet, and even amongst the students at school. An urban legend of sorts. _'As long as you pay, they'll kill, steal, do anything at all'._

_Assassins._

They're also known by another name…

"Vigilantes…" Izuki murmured to himself out loud.

He then remembered that man who was murdered in the back alley in underground Shinjuku earlier. Was he _assassinated_ on someone's orders? Crimes and murders happened so often in underground Shinjuku that no one would really care if some small thug or yakuza turns up dead in there. And that person in the dark clothes… Is he a vigilante?

Izuki clutched his hands into fists.

Will…they accept his request?

* * *

><p>It felt odd—creepy almost by being at the deadly silent shrine at night. Due to the lack of believers, most of the shrines in central Tokyo and Shinjuku have been torn down, leaving only this small shrine intact.<p>

Gulping, Izuki gathered his courage and went towards the board next to the offering box of the shrine where all those wishing for something or the other wrote their wishes on plaques and hang them on white offering ropes by the board.

With shaking fingers, Izuki picked up the black marker by the side and wrote his wish: 'Avenge my parents', hanging the plaque on a white rope. According to the rumours that he'd heard, there are various ways to hire the services of the vigilantes.

One of them is via a website of some sort which seems to be one of the more popular ways. And then again, they don't take every single request either. According to the rumours, the vigilantes only take on the assassination jobs if they determined that the target indeed deserves their ire. One of the other ways to contact the vigilantes for jobs is to write the request on a plaque and hang them in this shrine.

It is smart in a way, Izuki admits. After all, what they're doing isn't exactly legal—and this way, the cops can't track them down. Even Izuki had heard that their website couldn't be traced, even by the nation's top computer experts.

"Please…" Izuki murmured, reading his wish that he'd written on the plaque. "I just want the man who'd killed my parents to pay for what he did. They don't deserve to die. Please… Make him pay…"

For several moments, Izuki could hear nothing but silence. The only sounds surrounding him were the loud howls of the wind and the quiet whispers of the leaves growing on the trees around the shrine.

For a long moment, nothing happened. And just as Izuki was ready to give up, a hand shot out of nowhere and wrapped itself around his mouth, muffling any shouts or screams that he otherwise might have given. An arm wrapped itself around his waist—entrapping his arms to his body—and Izuki could be wrong, but he swore that this person is both a female and shorter than him.

"Be quiet please." A voice spoke from behind him—a voice that sounded oddly familiar. And for the life of him, Izuki couldn't remember _where_ he'd heard it. His voice was also muffled by the hand covering his mouth—not that he could scream even if he wants to! "Don't struggle. Just remain quiet and don't move."

Izuki's eyes widened a slight fraction in horror as he felt what is unmistakably a gun poking into the side of his leg.

…Who is it? Is it the same person who has killed his parents?

Is he going to die here?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Anyone who could guess the __**very**__ slight crossovers of whatever games that I've used in this chapter will gain a cookie! I'm not going to give any hints here. Let's see if you can guess what games I played regularly! Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. Vigilantes

**Pairings:** Izuki/Tamaki

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Assassin Generation of Miracles. Violence. Gore. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Vigilantes<strong>

"_Assassination is never a pretty business." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

Izuki Shun was too terrified to even move before his vision suddenly went dark, and he then realised that he had just been blindfolded, with his mouth gagged. Then before he even knew what is going on, he was thrown over someone's shoulder, and thrown into a moving vehicle—probably a van or something.

The gag in his mouth stopped him from saying anything or even screaming, and it wasn't too long before the vehicle stopped. The door of the vehicle opened just then, as Izuki could hear the sounds of the crickets in the night. A pair of hands picked him up easily—almost like he weighed nothing, before he is placed over someone's shoulder again.

And then…

"We're here."

A pair of gentle and careful hands placed him down onto a chair before the gag and blindfold were removed. With his eyes covered for several minutes, the sudden light that suddenly entered his vision caused Izuki to become dazed for several moments, and he blinked several times in an effort to clear his vision.

When his vision cleared, he was slightly startled to see that he's in a shop of some sort—probably a restaurant or a café or something, being seated at one of the cubicles closest to the counter seats. And five pairs of curious eyes were staring back at him.

Three of the people, Izuki had never seen before in his life. But it is the other two whom Izuki knew.

His eyes widened. "…Tamaki? Kise?"

The two mentioned exchanged looks with each other before Tamaki took a step backwards from Izuki—along with the dark skinned teen with short dark blue hair, she is the only one standing, with the other two teens seated on chairs at the counter seats, with the last person who seemed to be the oldest standing behind the counter—presumably the owner of the establishment.

For several moments, no one said a single word.

"Uh… Where am I?" Izuki asked, honestly confused over everything right now. "And what is going on?"

The four teens in the shop exchanged looks with each other before the green haired teen pushed his glasses up his nose. "This is Ashiya's—a café that functions as a bar at night—located in downtown Tokyo," he said. "We brought you here."

"W-What do you want with me?"

The four teens in the room exchanged silent looks between themselves once more—a silent message conveying between each other with glances alone. Finally, Tamaki turned her attention back towards Izuki. And now that the black haired teen had enough wits about him to take in his surroundings, he saw that the four teens in front of him—Tamaki included, have on dark clothing.

"Earlier tonight… You saw what happened, didn't you?" Kise asked when it looked like the rest of his companions wouldn't speak. Gone is the almost childish personality when Seirin had first met Kise two weeks ago. There is an almost cold gaze in his eyes right now—almost like that of a predator's as he eyed Izuki. The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Underground Shinjuku. The alley."

Izuki's eyes widened when he remembered the murder that he'd witnessed in the alley earlier that night. Underground Shinjuku had always been a dangerous place. Everyone knew that. It became particularly dangerous when night falls. Murders and crimes take place in that part of town almost every single day.

The dark skinned teen who is leaning against the counter seat raised a brow. "So you mean that this guy is the one who saw…?" He trailed off slowly, alternating his gaze between Izuki and Tamaki.

"He was at the shrine." Tamaki said, speaking up for the first time ever since bringing Izuki here, and the latter widened his eyes in realisation—finally remembering where he'd heard that voice. So that means the one whom he had met at the shrine earlier must be… Tamaki placed down the plaque that Izuki had written on at the shrine earlier onto the table in front of him. The words written in black marker could be seen by everyone. "He's made a request."

Request…? Then that means… They are… And if so, Tamaki is also…!

Izuki swallowed his fear and confusion. "Are…you guys the ones in the rumours? The vigilantes?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Tamaki's face rather than on any of the others.

"Yes, we are." The green head answered carefully. "Our leader isn't here right now, along with two of the others. So right now, it is mainly Tamaki who is running things. I'm Midorima Shintaro."

"…Aomine Daiki." The dark skinned teen grunted.

Izuki's eyes almost bulged out of the sockets. He recognised those names immediately.

"…The Generation of Miracles?"

The four teens exchanged looks. "Well… Yes." Tamaki said at last. "It's a bit of a long story, but the vigilantes as you know us as are all members of the Generation of Miracles, along with one other. We're also known as ICE to the underground. And that over there is Ashiya Ayase, the boss of this establishment."

Ashiya Ayase nodded to Izuki solemnly, but otherwise acted as if nothing is happening at all—almost like he didn't have four teens in front of him who are also killers.

"Ayase?" Izuki had a funny look on his face at that. Isn't that a girl's name?

Midorima coughed into his hand. "Despite his name, he's definitely a guy," he said solemnly. Clearly, this is a common reaction for those who have met Ashiya Ayase for the first time.

Ayase shrugged. "It's just that when I'm a kid, my parents believed that boys with girls' names tend to grow up strong, so they named me 'Ayase'," he explained. "Everyone here calls me 'Yase' though."

"So." Aomine turned towards Izuki, bringing the conversation back to topic. "You had a request?"

Izuki nodded, staring at his clenched fists on the tabletop, wondering where to start. "My parents… They were murdered…by a man my father addressed as 'Shiranui'."

All five in front of Izuki stiffened, and Tamaki frowned. "…Shiranui? He's in the force. In Metro PD," she added for her friends' benefit. "Ishigami has mentioned him once to me." She then turned towards Izuki. "We got a pretty good idea what had happened. You're Lieutenant Izuki Shinsuke's son, aren't you? Member of Public Security." She added, and Izuki's eyes widened, nodding.

Many people knew that his father is a police officer. Most just never knew that he worked in Public Security, and hence, is also kind of responsible for the security and safety for the Prime Minister in a way. Also, the way that Tamaki had addressed his father…

Just…who is she anyway? Who are they?

"Um… I get that you're the vigilantes and all. But… How do you know my father?" Izuki asked at last. "Tamaki… Who…are you?"

Tamaki glanced at Yase who said nothing for several moments as he cleaned the wine glass in his hand with a white cloth. "…You might as well tell him, Tamaki," he said at last. "He's going to find out eventually. Ishigami must have a reason for asking you to bring him here."

For several moments, there was nothing but silence—even as everyone in the room stared at Tamaki, wondering what the teal head will do. With Akashi not around, the teal head is the one calling the shots for ICE right now—or at least, just for the members of ICE present in Tokyo.

Generally, the leaders of ICE are Akashi and Tamaki. Akashi plans the operations, though Tamaki steps in if needed, as she is the team's tactician. Her skills over strategising and tactics don't just apply to the basketball court after all. It's just that Tamaki generally handles the behind the scenes work before ICE moves in on their target—gathering information on their target, performing the background checks, mapping out the routes, laying out plans for the assassination, and even doing the computer hacking if their target is in a place with a security system. Ogiwara Shigehiro normally assists her with those areas, as apart from Tamaki, he is the only other person in ICE with decent skills in hacking. However, there is no one better than Tamaki for slipping into places unnoticed—except for perhaps Kise.

"We work for the government." Tamaki said at last, slipping onto the counter seat in between Kise and Midorima—back facing the counter and Yase, and facing Izuki, making sure to keep eye contact with the black haired teen. "As a kind of secret unit. Only a few people knew of our existences—the Prime Minister and a few of the men that worked close with him included. Your father works with the unit that keeps regular correspondence with us—basically, they are like the go-betweens or the messengers between the Prime Minister and us as we can't be seen going in and out of the Prime Minister's residence all the time." Tamaki glanced at Yase before shifting her gaze back towards a stunned Izuki. "Basically, we are kind of a secret assassin unit for the Prime Minister and the nation of Japan. The Prime Minister order, we kill, or do whatever we need to in order to secure the safety and security of the country."

"Needless to say, we are the country's best kept secret." Aomine grunted, taking out his dagger and sharpening it with a wet stone—unknowingly making Izuki very nervous at seeing the unusually sharp blade, with the black haired teen having a pretty good idea what Aomine used the dagger for. "Only a mere handful of people knew about us and what we do, and for good reason too." He glanced sharply at Izuki. "If the nation ever knew that the Prime Minister and the one before him, and even the ones after him employs the services of _assassins—_there to take out the threats to the country that couldn't be done by legal means, there will be a civil war at best."

"Public Security—or to be more specific, Ishigami-san's team knew about us because they are the ones performing the cover-ups in the event if a police officer within Metro PD stumbles upon our handiwork, or if they should learn about things that they shouldn't." Kise added. "Of course, apart from Ishigami-san's team, the only other officers who knew about us are the Prime Minister's personal bodyguard team."

Izuki hesitated. "What…if someone learns about…ICE?" he asked, remembering that 'ICE' is what they called themselves.

Midorima sighed. "I doubt that you want to know," he said at last. In the event if anyone—civilian or otherwise, stumbles upon the true nature of their existences, they are to be…erased. And often by members of ICE themselves.

It might sound cruel, but it is necessary—because it is a cruel world that they lived in.

Izuki stared at the tabletop of the table that he is seated at, not knowing what to say for several moments. "So… My dad knew about you and…protected you?" he asked unsurely. Tamaki nodded in response to his question. "So… You know him too?"

"Not as well as we do Ishigami, Goto and even Yase here, but yes, we know Izuki-san." Aomine grunted. "By the way, Yase is with Public Security too. Unlike your dad and Goto, he's more of an intelligence agent." He explained, much to Izuki's shock, tilting a thumb backwards to point at Yase. "He's…kind of our handler, I guess?"

"Back to your request." Tamaki interrupted before Izuki can open his mouth to ask some rather uncomfortable questions. Ishigami's request or not, even there are things that Tamaki and the other members of ICE wouldn't feel comfortable with telling a complete stranger that had never been through what they did. "You want us to kill Shiranui."

Izuki nodded. "Yes. Please accept my request." He looked at Tamaki straight in the eye, never breaking eye contact with her, pure determination shining in his eyes.

Unknown to the black haired teen, the other members of ICE currently present in the bar were pretty impressed, as not many people could hold eye contact with Tamaki for long without feeling overwhelmed or intimidated. Even though the teal head looks meek and looks as if she wouldn't hurt a fly, she just has this way of _looking_ at you that makes you feel as if every single secret and thought that you ever had is laid bare to her.

Much like her cousin, Kuroko Tamaki just has this _presence_ about her. Unlike Akashi who gives off an intimidating aura, and hence, is also the most well known assassin amongst ICE in the underground, Tamaki works from the shadows. And though most thought that it should really be Akashi that they should be wary of, the more dangerous of the two is actually Tamaki. Those two are the leaders of ICE for a reason after all.

Finally, Tamaki gave a huff. "Well, you look determined enough at least," she commented. "But… There is a slight…complication with your request and our current situation."

Izuki was confused. "Complication?" he echoed.

The members of ICE exchanged annoyed looks with each other, which must mean that they are privy to the situation at hand as well. Kise was the first one to answer, turning back towards Izuki.

"There is a reason why we managed to locate you so soon after your parents' deaths, and when you'd headed to the shrine." Kise explained, and Izuki straightened, looking startled. Now that Kise had mentioned it, it does seem rather strange that Tamaki had managed to locate him so soon. "Goto-san of Public Security—Ishigami-san's subordinate and also your father's co-worker alerted us to your parents' deaths mere hours ago when they received a distress signal from your father."

Izuki then remembered what his father had given him, and he pulled out the crystal CD case, handing it to Tamaki. "My father wants me to hand this to Ishigami-san," he told the teal head. "I don't know what's in it, but my father protected this with his life. So I can only assume that it's something important."

"It is." Midorima murmured, watching Tamaki accept the crystal case from Izuki, murmuring a silent prayer beneath his breath for the Izuki couple.

"Back to topic," Tamaki interrupted, and the eyes of everyone were on her immediately, "Due to the…work that Ishigami has your father working on for him, he made quite a few enemies along the way. Ishigami is worried that your father's enemies might come after you, so he asked us to protect you until the entire situation is cleared up."

"That basically means that you're given the go ahead to join us." Aomine grunted with a scowl. "Honestly, now that you've seen our faces and where we work, we can't exactly allow you to walk free either. So either way, even if Ishigami didn't ask this of us, we would have asked you to join us too."

Izuki nearly sweat dropped. Why does he feel like he doesn't really have a choice in the matter?

"Does…this mean that I have a chance to avenge my parents with my own hands?" Izuki asked, looking from one person to the other.

"If that is what you desire, yes." Tamaki nodded before she paused, glancing at Yase before turning her attention back towards Izuki. The teen nodded with determination in his eyes, eager at the thought that he could avenge his parents' deaths and honour with his own hands. "Also, one week from now, try to get two weeks off from school. We'll build a cover story for you for school and the basketball club. You'll be coming to Karuizawa with our leader and me. We're going to teach you how to be an assassin." She announced, much to Izuki's shock. "If we're going to do this, then the least that we could do is to give you the tools needed for you to survive. Assassination is never a pretty business. It is a pretty dangerous job." She warned.

"One of us is also going to have to guard you 24/7." Midorima added, polishing his gun. "And as both you and Tamaki are in the same school and in the basketball club furthermore, we've decided that your 'handler' of sorts will be her. Also, you don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" He asked Izuki carefully, well aware of the situation from Ishigami and Goto when they've rang Ashiya's when Tamaki and Aomine are out in the streets earlier, searching for Izuki.

Due to the sensitivity of the entire situation, and not to mention the work that the Prime Minister had Ishigami and his team working on, there aren't a whole lot of people whom the team could trust. ICE are merely one of the few whom Ishigami could trust not to harm Izuki, and hence why he'd asked them to guard the teen, knowing that he had also basically given the go ahead for the teen to join a group of assassins. Likewise, Izuki's house will likely be watched by people out to bring him harm, and they have no idea whom they could trust.

"No." Izuki said glumly, remembering everything that had happened just hours ago. "I can't really go home either. No doubt that my father's enemies will likely be watching the house."

Midorima raised a brow. "Well, you're not stupid at least," he commented, impressed that Izuki had actually managed to deduce it for himself without Tamaki needing to explain it to him.

"I don't mind if you stay here actually." Yase interrupted, joining the conversation for the first time. As a rule, he normally stays out of ICE's affairs. His role there is to watch over them and make sure that the former Black Sun members doesn't find them or even that others don't stumble upon their identities. Nothing more. "There are bedrooms on the second level that the members of ICE uses whenever they are too tired to go home. There are enough rooms for everyone. It's just that as Tamaki is supposed to watch you, it wouldn't be a good idea for you to stay here, as her house is pretty far from here."

Aomine sighed. "No choice then. You'll have to put up at Tamaki's house," he said.

"_What?"_

Izuki is pretty certain that he isn't the only one who had voiced his disbelief in that particular statement. Kise is staring at Aomine like he had grown two new heads, and Midorima seemed to be considering using the gun he is polishing to put a hole into Aomine's head. Tamaki on the other hand seemed to be trying to decide between killing Aomine or Izuki.

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" Aomine argued defensively. "He can't put up at Ashiya's, and as Tamaki is supposed to be his handler of sorts, it only makes sense that he put up at her place. They both go to the same school furthermore, and are also in the basketball club. Is there a problem?"

Apparently, it seems that Aomine is a little too used to sharing the same room with Tamaki like how all the boys of ICE have done when they were young and are forced into servitude as child assassins to Black Sun, as he honestly couldn't see what is wrong about his suggestion.

"There are _millions_ of problems!" Tamaki said, annoyed, answering before either Izuki or the other two boys could. "To start with, I live alone. And all of you have been to my place before—my house is barely big enough for one person, let alone two! I can probably squeeze another bed or something in there, but it'll be a pretty tight fit! Furthermore, no matter how skilled I am, and can probably kick your ass in a fight, in case you've forgotten, Aomine-kun, I _am_ still a girl."

Izuki had a faint blush on his face at that. "I…don't really mind actually," he said hesitantly, stopping all arguments, and Tamaki groaned.

"You're going to be the one to explain to Akashi this weekend when he and the other two return why a boy is living with his cousin." Midorima told Aomine who paled.

"…Fine." Tamaki sighed, giving in at last since she doesn't really see a way out of it. "But if I'm doing this, _one of you_ is coming with me tomorrow to help him shop for clothes and also to get his weapons from Akifusa. Kise-kun, you're coming with me tomorrow."

"Roger." Kise nodded with a grin on his face, pleased at the thought that he can spend the day with his most favourite person in the world.

Shopping is his forte after all. Hell, his entire wardrobe is larger than all the members of ICE put together, with his wide collection of clothes. Murasakibara had even wondered at one time if Kise even wears the same clothes twice. With the blonde's specialisation in disguises and infiltration, no one is really surprised that he had so many different types of clothes from all kinds of styles. Though the blonde's extensive knowledge in makeup and styles is better than even that of Tamaki's for some reason…

"I…don't have any money." Izuki spoke up hesitantly. "And I can't possibly continue leeching from you—"

"You _do_ have money." Yase interrupted, looking at Izuki. "I doubt that your father ever told you, but all officers serving in Public Security and as a bodyguard all opened a special bank account, with part of their salary each month going in there just in case something happened to them. That way, their families could still manage to feed themselves. Izuki-san draws a pretty decent salary each month—all those who serve in Public Security do. You won't go hungry—don't worry. You can at least last long enough on what your father had left you until you start earning your keep once you start going on missions with ICE. All the members of ICE have Swiss bank accounts—the money they get for their missions all go in there as it isn't traceable by normal means. You'll be getting one of your own soon once Tamaki go through all the necessary procedures with the Prime Minister, as you'll be working with ICE from now on."

"Oh." Izuki mumbled, not knowing quite what to say.

"It's been a long night. We should go." Tamaki announced, getting to her feet. "Kise-kun, I'll meet you at Shinjuku Station tomorrow after school."

"Okay. Have a good night." Kise nodded. "And Izuki-kun? Don't think too much about things."

Izuki smiled weakly before bowing to them politely, and leaving Ashiya's with Tamaki. Silence then fell in the bar for several moments before Aomine, Midorima and Kise exchanged concerned looks with each other.

"…Is this a good idea?" Kise murmured, reaching for his drink. "There are dangerous people after us, you know? It's the reason why the Prime Minister set up new identities for us four years ago—to prevent whatever survivors there are from finding us. Won't Izuki-kun be caught up with it too if he joins us? What the hell is the Prime Minister and Ishigami-san thinking?" He wondered. "We have enough problems of our own to worry about."

"Well, if I know Tamaki, she'll get Izuki up to speed in a month tops. Chances are that Akashi will likely be involved in his training too." Aomine grunted. "Though I don't know how much they can do in just two weeks—turning a mere civilian into an assassin."

"No. I don't think that Tamaki will train him in assassination techniques." Midorima shook his head, much to his two companions' surprise. "It'll take way too long for him to be proficient in assassination techniques for Akashi _and_ Tamaki to even consider sending him out onto the field with us." He pointed out. "Probably, Tamaki will teach Izuki how to hack into computers and all that. Due to Ogiwara heading to Kyoto with Akashi, Tamaki hasn't been on the frontlines much as she's the only hacker and intelligence agent that we have in Tokyo right now. Assassination training takes a long time. Tamaki will need Akashi's help for that part in the training—they're the top two amongst ICE. They're going to have to take off from school for about two weeks, I guess."

Aomine grunted as he recalled how tough both their leaders could be when it comes to training. He still had the scars and the memory of the pain from his bruises and injuries to prove it. Those two demands perfection, and for good reason too. If you're not skilled as an assassin, you could end up getting killed by your target instead.

"Damn." Aomine shook his head in amusement. "I don't envy him in the least."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Those who've guessed the references to Voltage and the game Ninja Assassin, you've gained a cookie! I did get the idea of this story from Ninja Assassin, but the chapters from here on will be purely original. So shopping trip next chapter, and Izuki will gain more of an insight into ICE's job and also a little peek into their pasts._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	4. Underground Shinjuku

**Pairings:** Izuki/Tamaki

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Assassin Generation of Miracles. Violence. Gore. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Underground Shinjuku<strong>

"_Why is someone like her an assassin?" - Izuki Shun_

**XXXXXX**

The route to Tamaki's home—at least a half an hour's journey from Ashiya's is spent in relative silence. As it is pretty late at night by now—nearly close to midnight, there aren't many cars on the road, and there isn't a single soul out on the streets either. In fact, the only sounds that could be heard are just of the crickets chirping.

And yet, Izuki couldn't help but find this silence almost comforting in a way.

Tamaki had always been one of few words. And often, whenever Seirin had a late training session, one of the boys in the team would usually walk the girls in the team home—Riko and Tamaki. For Riko, Hyuuga always walks her home religiously—the two being best friends and all. For Tamaki, it is usually Kagami who walks her home, but at times, Izuki walks her home whenever Kagami opts to stay back after practice for more basketball training.

"So…" Izuki was the first one to break the silence, glancing down at the shorter and younger teal head girl next to him. "How long have you been doing this?" He gestured with his hands wildly even as Tamaki glanced at him with amusement. "You know, this 'vigilante' business?"

Tamaki looked steadily ahead of her. "…Close to four years now," she said at last. "But me and the others… We've been doing this 'business' nearly all our lives." She glanced at Izuki. "I guess you understand now why I'm so detached with the team, and with my classmates even. Kagami-kun is the sole exception, as he simply refuses to leave me alone for some reason. Our lives as vigilantes…" She trailed off slowly. "This isn't exactly something that I can tell anyone. The Generation of Miracles or ICE as you know us as… They're all that I have left. You'll meet the other three this weekend—they return to Tokyo every weekend for visits. You'll meet our leader too."

Izuki nodded solemnly. Honestly, it is still taking a lot for him to take it in. And even though he should really feel scared or even repulsed by his kohai who is an assassin, for some reason, he doesn't feel afraid at all. Just…curious.

Even as he looks at Tamaki, it is almost difficult to believe that this teal head is the second-in-command of ICE, a secret assassination team that operates under the name of the Prime Minister of Japan. And the Generation of Miracles… Who knew that the famous team of six basketball prodigies would actually be famous and skilled assassins in the underground?

What had happened in their past? What would lead them to becoming assassins?

"Can I ask something?" Izuki asked at last, and Tamaki nodded. "Why is someone like you an assassin? And the Generation of Miracles too… Why are all of you assassins?"

Tamaki was silent for a long time.

In fact, the only ones who actually knew the full details of their past had just been the Prime Minister, Ishigami, Yase and even Katsuragi. Even the teams of Public Security and SP that serves beneath Ishigami and Katsuragi didn't know the full details behind their pasts—only the barest details with a 'need to know' basis. Yase is probably the only member of Ishigami's Public Security team that actually knew the full details of their past. But only because he had been assigned as their handler—there to protect them and to make sure that no one finds out about their past identities.

"…It's a bit of a long story. And not one that I feel like talking about." Tamaki said at last, and Izuki smiled weakly. He had a feeling that he had hit a sore spot with that comment. "Besides, I can't tell you anything about the others. This isn't my place to tell." She looked at Izuki. "Once they trust you enough, they'll tell you."

"I got a feeling that it'll take me a zillion years though." Izuki drawled, and he gave an inner cheer as he saw Tamaki give a small smile. All of Seirin had a freaking contest by now to see which one of them would be the first to make Tamaki laugh. They only see her smile on those few occasions—and those occasions were rare to begin with.

"Yeah, they don't trust others much to begin with." Tamaki admitted. "Myself too. It's just…difficult for us to trust others. Besides…" She glanced at Izuki. "Are you really sure about this? I know that you don't have much of a choice and all that, but are you really sure you want to join ICE? We're talking about killing people here, you know? That's what we do for the government. It isn't a clean or pretty job. It's not like we like what we have to do. But…" She closed her eyes briefly. "It's the only life we know." She murmured, a tone of sadness in her voice. "But back to topic." She looked at Izuki, her gaze sharp and assessing. "Are you really sure about this? Once you become an assassin—taking a life for the first time, you can never return to being a normal person anymore."

Izuki was silent for several moments.

He's seventeen this year—turning eighteen next year and entering his senior year in high school. He's far from naïve from the realities of the world, as his father is a cop after all. Stories about his father's cases and even his chases after 'bad guys' have been regular bedtime stories for Izuki when he is little.

At one point during his elementary school years, Izuki had even wanted to be a police officer like his father, much to his mother's displeasure. Probably, that is the reason why she'd started taking him to music recitals and even tournaments where she often serves as a judge or even a critic, and sometimes competing in music tournaments as a pianist. She had probably hoped to influence Izuki into becoming a musician, as he had some skill with the piano—being taught by his mother. Though after he'd heard Tamaki playing the piano in school just earlier that afternoon, Izuki could admit that his skill at the piano pales in comparison to her.

"…I know." Izuki murmured. "I know what I'm getting myself into. I'm seventeen. I'll be an adult in a year. I'm prepared for it. As long as I can kill my parents' murderer with my own hands…" He trailed off slowly.

Tamaki was silent for several moments before she nodded, apparently satisfied with what she saw there. "Well, you don't lack conviction at least," she said at last. By this time, they have arrived at Tamaki's place. "We're here." She pulled out a leather key ring from her pocket from which several keys are hanging from, using an unusual looking silver key hanging from it to unlock the front door. "Come in." She told Izuki from over her shoulder, turning on the lights and removing her shoes at the front porch inside her house.

Izuki nodded, entering the house and mimicking Tamaki's actions. "Sorry for the interruption," he murmured as habit whenever entering a house that is not his own—momentarily forgetting the fact that he's going to be living here from now on, and hence, this is going to be his house from now on as well.

Izuki has been to Tamaki's house before—just not the inside.

For a one-room apartment—with the bedroom and living room all in one area, the apartment is pretty spacious. A tiny kitchen is tucked away at the back of the apartment, with a kitchen island with black ivory shelves and cupboards, and a small bathroom. There is a single bed in the open area, with a nightstand with a table lamp next to it. A black ivory wardrobe is set against the wall near the bed. There is even a low table above a cream carpet, with a white tablecloth over it, and a black ivory couch. There is even a plasma television mounted on the wall. Beneath the tinted window is a black ivory study desk, with an expensive looking computer on it, and a stack of books stacked neatly in one corner. A black bookshelf is tucked in a corner, being stocked full of books.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how we're going to do this." Tamaki said at last, turning to face Izuki even as the front door closed automatically behind them, letting out a light click as the automatic electronic locks locked the door.

It is a safety measure for all the apartments that the members of ICE lived in, as there are dangerous people after them after all. Even the house keys of their apartments are special forged keys—there is only one in the world for each lock—there is no possible way to make a copy. Tamaki will have to visit the specialist that works for the Prime Minister that had forged their door locks for them to get a copy made for Izuki.

"I can probably get another bed in here for you." Tamaki told Izuki, and the older boy looked at her after surveying the apartment for several moments. "But as you can see, the place is pretty small."

"I don't need such a big space actually." Izuki smiled weakly.

Tamaki said nothing for several moments before she placed the black bag swung over her shoulder down onto the ground. "Come with me," she said at last, much to Izuki's confusion, but he followed her. To his surprise, Tamaki pulled back the cabinet next to the wardrobe—it slid sideways easily enough, revealing a blank canvas and a small electronic pad behind it. Tamaki keyed in several numbers on the electronic pad before a part of the wall slid away—revealing an entrance and a flight of stairs that lead downwards.

"A secret entrance?" Izuki murmured in wonder, following Tamaki down the stairs. Faint lights flickered to life immediately the moment that the two entered and walked down the stairs—allowing them to see where they're going.

"A secret basement actually." Tamaki corrected. "Our double lives are supposed to be kept secret after all. Just in case you can't find me anywhere, I will usually be down here."

By this time, they have arrived at the bottom of the basement. Much to Izuki's surprise, the basement is filled with several computers and electronic equipment. There are even several screens mounted on the wall in front of two computer terminals, and two screens on either side of it. Wires and cables were littered all over the floor, and in a corner—just opposite the door is a table on which two handguns were visible, with bullets scattered on the surface of the table.

"Whoa…" Izuki murmured, feeling as if he'd just stepped into a spy movie—since this is what he usually expects to see in those movies.

"I'm ICE's main hacker and intelligence agent." Tamaki explained. "Basically, I'm the one that does all the groundwork and investigations before we move in on our target. If needed to, I hack into computer terminals or even the computer networks to disable the security features to allow the others to get to the target. Hence, I don't usually appear on the frontlines unless they really need me, as they need my abilities as a hacker more."

Izuki nodded slowly, as he'd already heard it from the other three earlier in Ashiya's.

"We have another hacker and intelligence agent actually—he usually helps me with my work. But he currently resides in Kyoto with our captain for high school, with the third residing in Akita. You'll see them this weekend when they return. Hence, right now, I'm the main hacker and intelligence agent for ICE in Tokyo." Tamaki explained, seeing Izuki nod slowly. She studied him slowly. "Honestly, about your training that myself and our captain will be taking you to our villa in Karuizawa to train for two weeks, I will have to discuss this with him. But most likely, we'll focus on hacking for now. Assassination training takes a long time." Tamaki interrupted, putting up a hand to stop Izuki's protests.

"We can't ready you in a mere two weeks for us to feel safe enough putting you out on the field. In this business, you'll die for real if you're not strong enough to protect yourself, let alone killing someone." Tamaki said bluntly, causing any protests that Izuki had to disappear. "You're good with computers—I can teach you how to hack and gather information in two weeks, as right now, I'm the top hacker in the world. On the other hand, Kise-kun can teach you how to be an infiltrator and how to disguise yourself to gather information. Unfortunately…" Tamaki looks a tad bit amused at this point. "Seduction is going to be part of it. Good luck with that."

Izuki blushed. "S-Seduction?" he squeaked, his voice going two octaves higher than normal.

Tamaki looked amused with his reaction, nodding. "How do you think we can get to some of our targets? Seduction is part of our skills—all of us were trained to do that. The best amongst us is Kise-kun—he can seduce anyone—man or woman, by just using his face and body to do the trick. He is a master of disguises—you'll be surprised to see how good he looks when he dresses up as a woman for missions." Her lips quirked in amusement as she recalls the mission that they'd taken earlier that night before retrieving Izuki. "Besides…" Tamaki turned serious. "If I can teach you how to be a decent enough hacker, it'll lighten our load. With three of our members gone, we're kind of short handed of late. Furthermore, your hands aren't meant to kill."

"I…"

Tamaki sighed. "It's getting late, and we still have school tomorrow," she said at last. "Come on, time for bed, Izuki-sempai. I'll loan you some of the boys' clothes that I have here. Shige-kun and Sei sometimes crashes over at my place when they're too tired to go home, and they left some of their clothes behind. I got an extra futon, so you can sleep on that tonight until I can get another bed delivered tomorrow."

Izuki nodded, following Tamaki back up to the house, feeling relieved that he doesn't have to rob Tamaki of her bed tonight. Besides, he won't feel comfortable sleeping on a girl's bed.

"Tamaki, can I ask one thing?" Izuki asked as he stepped out of the basement entrance, allowing Tamaki to shut the entrance, and sliding the cabinet over it to conceal the wall. Tamaki raised a brow as she went to her wardrobe to dig out a few clothes for Izuki. "Can you just call me 'Shun'? At least when we're out of school. I mean, I'm not your senior or anything outside of school."

There were several moments of silence before Tamaki gave a small smile, handing a gray shirt and black track pants to Izuki. "All right. 'Shun' it is then."

Izuki felt the butterflies in his stomach explode at the sight of that smile.

**XXXXXX**

As was Tamaki's routine, she was up at 5AM the next morning, despite the late night she had kept the previous night. All the members of ICE were used to it by now, as there are times when they were actually doing a mission well until maybe an hour or so before they have to report to school.

She had showered and washed up, changing into her school uniform after doing some cleaning whilst being careful not to wake Izuki—or rather, _Shun,_ who is still asleep on the futon on the ground. A light ding from the kitchen echoed, along with the smell of fresh toast. The click from the coffee maker echoed just a moment after that, along with the fresh aroma of coffee.

The smells of toast and coffee woke Izuki up instantly, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Huh? Is that breakfast?" he asked blearily. For several moments, he don't recognise the place he woke up in before his memory came back to him. "Oh. Morning, Tamaki. What time is it?" He yawned widely.

"It's fifteen minutes to seven." Tamaki told him. "Go and wash up. Breakfast's on the table."

Izuki then paused in the middle of rolling the futon up, and turned towards Tamaki. "Tamaki?" Tamaki made a noise in her throat. "I…don't have my school uniform. It's back at my house—"

_Ding dong._

The doorbell rang just then, and Izuki stiffened, wondering who that could be this early in the morning. Tamaki meanwhile isn't unfazed at all and headed to her front door, looking out of the peephole before relaxing and opened the door. Two men dressed in suits were standing at the door. One is a serious looking man with slicked back hair and glasses whilst the other was a fraction taller with slightly untidy hair.

"Ishigami-san. Goto-san." Tamaki nodded to the two men at the door even as Izuki headed to the bathroom to wash up. "Morning. You're kind of early today."

"Well, we came to deliver this." Goto coughed, handing a paper bag to Tamaki who opened it curiously only to see that it contains a male set of Seirin's uniform. "We know that Izuki-kun couldn't exactly go back to his house for his possessions, so the least we could is to at least get him his school uniforms. I'm afraid that you're going to have to get new school books for him though—basically replacing everything that he has."

"Yeah, that's why we have planned a shopping trip later on." Tamaki sighed. "I'm going to need to get a new wardrobe for him for his clothes too if I know Kise-kun." She muttered, and Ishigami chuckled.

"We're coming with you to the school to give the cover story." Ishigami explained. "It had been all over the morning news today, and it will even be on the evening news later—the murder of Lieutenant Izuki and his wife."

Tamaki nodded solemnly. "…Okay."

* * *

><p>The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough for Izuki that day. All day long, he had been hounded by his classmates or even facing pitying looks from his peers and teachers due to the breaking news on morning news that day—about the murders of his parents as his father is a pretty well known cop after all.<p>

Thankfully, Tamaki had the hindsight to warn him what to expect in school that day as Ishigami and Goto from Public Security and who were also his father's colleagues gave them a lift to school. He has no idea what 'cover story' that the two men have given to the school principal, but he had received various pitying looks from all his teachers the entire school day. Hell, even the gymnastics teacher had given him permission to sit out of his class that day when the man had a reputation for being the most sadistic teacher in all of Seirin High!

The only ones who actually acted normal with Izuki outside of Tamaki had just been the basketball team, much to Izuki's relief. They didn't act any differently with him, just showing him that they'll be there for him to talk if he needs to. Izuki had a feeling that Riko had probably sent a group message to all the members of the basketball team to inform them what had happened if they don't watch the news.

Hence, the end of the school day couldn't come any fast enough for Izuki, as he hightailed it immediately to the lockers to switch his indoor shoes out. Thankfully, there is no basketball practice scheduled that day—Riko had cancelled it due to what had happened. Tamaki is already waiting at the lockers for him, giving him a nod as he approached.

"Rough day?" Tamaki asked sympathetically as the two made their way towards the school gates, both of them expertly ignoring all the whispers and glances from their schoolmates as they did so.

"Yeah." Izuki sighed. "It'll blow over soon." He said hopefully. He then stopped in his tracks as he both saw and heard the _enormous_ crowd of girls all crowding at the front gate—thus preventing anyone from leaving the school, much to the annoyance of some students. "What is this? What's going on? Did the reporters come again?" He asked Tamaki, confused.

After all, after their first practice match against Kaijo High, reporters from nearly every single sports magazine in existence in Japan had flocked to Seirin the next day before anyone even knew what is going on. After all, Tamaki is the vice-captain of the famed team of six basketball prodigies—the only female in a team full of boys, and their Number Two player furthermore. Their principal had actually gone as far as banning anyone from taking even one step into the school grounds if they aren't a student or a teacher, threatening them with lawsuits and disturbance of the peace.

As the shrill squeals and screams of girls—_fangirls_ reaches Tamaki's ears, she groaned, resisting the urge to palm her face, realising what is going on now. There is only one reason why a large crowd of girls would be crowding around Seirin like this.

"I'll know those sounds anywhere," she deadpanned. "It's Kise-kun's fangirls…_again!"_ She moaned. "That's why I told him to meet us at the train station!"

Izuki chuckled nervously, not quite knowing what to say. "…He's as popular as ever," was all that he said.

It took nearly twenty minutes for the crowd to disperse, and only because the Student Council President had actually turned up and threatened the crowd of girls who _refuses to leave_ that if they don't disperse in one minute, he'll get the school's emergency water hose and soak them all thoroughly. As none of the girls want to be soaked to the skin, they have dispersed disgruntling, much to the relief of the students of Seirin High who couldn't even leave the school due to the crowd.

"I said that I'm sorry!" Kise wailed even as he tagged along after Tamaki and Izuki, with the teal head leading the way towards Shibuya where the biggest department stores are, and where they are sure to find some decent clothing for Izuki to replace the ones that he had lost, even all his essentials, and also a bed and a wardrobe for him. "I thought that it might be better for me to come and meet you at the school as I finished early today as it's Friday."

"Whatever." Tamaki deadpanned, looking at Kise as the trio stopped at the crossing of Shibuya, with the famous departmental store of Shibuya 101 visible in front of them. "So where to get his clothes? You're the expert in this area."

Kise grinned.

**XXXXXX**

Izuki had honestly never been so tired before after four hours straight of clothes shopping, and considering the fact that his mother had often dragged him with her when she goes shopping, that is saying something. Izuki had probably never owned so many clothes before in his life, as all that he had outside of his training clothes and school uniforms are just T-shirts and jeans with a few sneakers.

They've probably visited every single departmental store in Shibuya to get Izuki his clothes—half of them were designer brands even! And when Izuki had protested, saying that it's too pricey, Kise had only laughed and said that it is a gift from the blonde—for Izuki joining them. They've even gotten some boots and shoes—sneakers, basketball shoes and some are for formal parties even, along with two pairs of black combat boots that must cost a bomb, considering how well made they are, and how good the leather had felt.

Tamaki and Kise have gotten some clothes during the shopping trip as well, much to Izuki's relief, though he had to admit that the two have an eye for fashion and apparel. And then again, if the two were the infiltrators and spies of the team, he really shouldn't be surprised.

Aomine had drove up in an inconspicuous black car the moment they've stepped out of the last department store—buying Izuki his bed and a wardrobe, along with getting him a new cellphone—despite his protests. Izuki was momentarily surprised to see Aomine behind the wheel of a car. Isn't the guy fifteen or sixteen at most? He shouldn't have a driver's license.

Until Tamaki had explained to him that due to their circumstances, every single member of ICE have car and motorbike licenses ever since they're fourteen—given permission by the Prime Minister himself. Every single one of them has their own cars and motorbikes in Ashiya's garage.

Aomine is apparently here to deliver their mountain of shopping bags to Tamaki's house, with the tanned teen promising to wait outside her house for Tamaki to open it for him.

Kise, Tamaki and Izuki have then taken the train to the Shinjuku district, with Tamaki leading the way through the crowded Shinjuku streets all starting to buzz with the nightlife as the skies darkened over their heads. Kise and Tamaki have even changed out of their uniforms into one of the outfits that they've bought at Shibuya earlier, urging Izuki to do the same.

As the streets grew quieter, with the appearance taking on more of a poorer outlook, with bums and even people whom Izuki is sure are yakuza members lounging around, with graffiti on the walls, he knew where he is now.

"Is this Underground Shinjuku?" Izuki whispered into Tamaki's ear, tugging at the collar of his new jacket uncomfortably. The two teens with him nodded solemnly, with Kise slightly surprised that Izuki actually knew of it. "My dad has mentioned this place before when I was in middle school. He said that it's something like a market street for underground vendors and those on the wrong side of the law."

"Well, it's half true." Kise nodded. "The agents in the Secret Service, or even those whose existences are kept secret—people like us, we use it too. It's a goldmine of information here—if you only know where and how to look. The information brokers here pretty much hear anything that goes through the underground channels. We have several contacts here. Sometimes, some of the jobs that we get come through the underground channel."

"This is where we usually go to get our weapons or even ammunition for our guns." Tamaki told Izuki. The older teen didn't fail to notice that the two were keeping their voices low. "Well, you have to know the right channels and where to get weapons from. If you go to the wrong vendor, well…" She shrugged. "You won't be leaving alive." Izuki got a faint chill go down his spine at that. "This is just what this place is like."

Tamaki then led the way towards a nearby establishment that looks like some rundown pub, with the signboard old and frayed, with the lights around the signboard flickering every now and then. There is even an old desk set against the wall beside it, where a man was sleeping with his head resting on his arms, a tan cloth hat covering his head and eyes.

"Keep your head down." Kise whispered to Izuki, pulling the hood of Izuki's jacket over his head. "And stick close to us. This isn't a safe place. Never come here without Tamaki or me." He warned. "You won't leave alive otherwise."

Izuki nodded as he watch Tamaki approached the sleeping man. "Hey Satori." Tamaki tried to rouse the man by kicking at his feet beneath the desk. Izuki tried to stifle his amusement as he saw the man jolt awake almost immediately, nearly falling out of his chair as he did so, hand going towards the knife by his side, only to relax when he saw that it's Tamaki. His black beady eyes went towards Izuki in suspicion, though he nodded to Kise—apparently, he's familiar with the blonde too. The man then turned his attention towards Tamaki. "Is Akifusa around?" Tamaki asked him. "We need his assistance."

Satori nodded his head. "He's down there." He jerked his thumb towards the entrance of the dingy looking pub. His eyes then shifted towards Izuki once more, narrowing in suspicion. "Who's this guy?"

"None of your concern." Kise was the one to answer this time, a cold tone in his voice, taking Izuki back by surprise. Apart from that one time during the Seirin versus Kaijo practice match when Tamaki had the blonde cornered and then again last night, he had never heard the blonde like this before.

Tamaki removed a thick wad of bills from her pocket and passed it over to Satori whose eyes lit up as he saw the thick wad of bills. "Keep your mouth shut about him, and we won't have any problems." She then turned towards the two boys with her. "Come on."

The trio then walked down the flight of steps that leads down to the basement. The stairway is dark, and they have to feel the wall with their hands as they walked so that they don't trip. Finally, they arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and Tamaki led the way into the weapons' vendor.

It is a small establishment, with the walls and tables in this small shop space being full of weapons of all kinds—from rifles to handguns and even butterfly knives. Hell, Izuki could have sworn that he saw a grenade and even a cannon too. It looks to be a shop right out of an RPG game.

A man maybe in his late thirties to early forties was standing behind the shop counter, dismantling a gun. There are already streaks of gray in his black hair, and he is dressed in a white shirt and dark blue overalls that had some tears in it, dark brown gloves on his hands. His blue eyes were however sharp and assessing as he eyed the three teens that have stepped in.

"Hey Akifusa." Kise greeted. "It's been quite some time."

"Ikichi? And Yagami? Yagami Yuri?" Akifusa, the weapons' vendor smiled at them. "It's unusual to see you here. Didn't you just buy a batch of weapons from me last month? Need some more?"

"'Yagami'? 'Ikichi'?" Izuki whispered to Kise as Tamaki conversed with the weapons' vendor.

"Our codenames." Kise whispered back. "The names we are known for around here. You don't think that we'll use our real names, do you?"

"Something like that." Tamaki replied in response to Akifusa's question. She then glanced at Izuki. "This is Akifusa." She gestured towards the man who nodded to Izuki politely. "He's an underground vendor in these parts—ammo, weapons, information—what you need, he gives—for a price. You can trust him to be discreet. He knows how to keep his mouth shut."

"I like to live long, thank you very much, not step forward to meet Enma in the underworld." Akifusa grumbled, causing Kise and Izuki to laugh, and Tamaki to smile in amusement. His intelligent blue eyes razed over Izuki, making him feel as if he is getting X-rayed. "New guy?"

"Something like that." Tamaki nodded. Behind her, Kise stamped on Izuki's foot discreetly to prevent him from giving Akifusa his real name. "We need some weapons for him—preferably a handgun or maybe even a dagger. I'll need some computer parts too, Akifusa." She added as an afterthought. "I need to rebuild a specialised computer terminal from scratch."

Izuki blinked—so that's why she bought a laptop earlier at the electronics store.

"Semi or auto?" Akifusa asked Tamaki, confusing Izuki further with all the gun talk.

Tamaki paused for a moment before replying, "Semi-auto," she said. "He's an amateur when it comes to guns." She added.

Akifusa nodded before reaching down below on his side of the counter and taking a pure black handgun, placing it on the counter. Izuki's eyes went wide at seeing a real gun in front of him. He had never been allowed near his father's gun ever since he was little after all, and his father had always kept the drawer where he kept his gun locked.

"A compact semi-automatic Smith and Wesson Model CS45." Akifusa told the three teens, a smile on his face. "A perfect start for an amateur—he'll likely shoot himself in the foot or something if I start him off with one of the advanced models that the rest of you uses—especially the Black Star III that Yagami here tend to favours. Also, as it is a semi-auto handgun, you can fire all you want after unlocking the safety." He added the last part for Izuki's benefit, showing the teen where to release the safety on the gun. "Yagami will teach you that part definitely. Can't use a gun when you don't know how to shoot after all." He chuckled at some joke that only he understood. "It uses magazines to reload." Like magic, a gun magazine that looks like some metal bar with holes in it appeared on the counter. "Six rounds of LHP—Lead Hollow Point." He added for Izuki's benefit. "A silencer had also been built into this baby so no noise will be released when you fire it."

"We'll need a few training guns too, Akifusa." Kise added, knowing that Tamaki and Akashi would want to train Izuki in firearms by using training guns with blanks first of all, rather than wasting precious ammo. Bullets are expensive after all. Hence the reason why they don't often use guns on missions. Only exception has to be Midorima who specialises in firearms, but then again, he hasn't sniped down a target for some time.

Akifusa nodded before pulling out three handguns that looked significantly different from the one that he had just pulled out. He then removed a black velvet box, placing it on the surface of the counter and lifting the lid only to reveal three butterfly knives. "Since you're with Yagami, no doubt that you're going to be learning how to wield some of these." Akifusa explained. "Edge is pretty sharp—can even cut through bone easily if you want to." He tapped at the sharp edge of the knife with his gloved hand. "I'll throw in a few wet stones for blade sharpening."

Izuki stepped forward, picking up the semi-auto handgun gingerly with his right hand. He is slightly surprised at the weight of it. "It's heavy," he said, surprised.

"Yeah, guns are killing weapons in the end." Tamaki nodded. "The weight of the gun represents the weight of the burden—of the lives that you'll take." She then turned towards Akifusa even as he took several computer parts and laid it out for Tamaki to survey. Finally, she nodded—apparently satisfied with everything. "How much for everything?"

"Including the computer parts, three training guns, the Smith and Wesson model, and at least ten magazines' worth of bullets…" Akifusa trailed off slowly, calculating everything. "200,000 yen."

Izuki almost choked at the ridiculous amount, but Tamaki only nodded and removed her wallet to pay for it. The older teen didn't know whether he should feel shocked or amused at the fact that Tamaki is carrying around such a large amount of money. How much are they paid by the government anyway?

"All right. Looks like we're done here." Kise said as Tamaki placed their purchases at the bottom of her bag.

"By the way, Yagami." Akifusa called out before the trio could leave his shop. "Hayato's been looking for you. The information broker. He said that he has some information that you might be interested in."

**XXXXXX**

Izuki spent his dinnertime at Ashiya's, with Tamaki leaving him in Yase's care, as she has to meet a contact, and couldn't possibly bring Izuki with her. And she couldn't leave him alone either.

Apart from telling all his friends about his new number and cellphone that Tamaki had gotten him—his old phone is somewhere in his apartment, Izuki's day had been relatively silent. He had spent most of his time in one of the bedrooms upstairs, reading or even playing some of the game consoles that they have up there. Yase had assured him that the boys of ICE wouldn't mind him borrowing their stuff.

"Why is Tamaki doing this anyway?" Izuki asked Yase as he inhaled a bowl of pork noodles, being seated at the counter. Business has been slow for the day. "Why is someone like her an assassin?"

Yase sighed. "I can't tell you that," he said. "It's their story to tell—Tamaki's too. They have to trust you enough to tell you their story. I can however tell you that none of them choose to be an assassin. It was chosen for them, like everything else." He continued cleaning the dishes. "Even for me, it took them years to trust me to this extent. They weren't like this in the past—before I've met them. They barely smiled. Barely talked even. It took us all a long time to get them to start acting like how they are now—to undo the brainwashing that they were forced to undergo as kids. Before they were even old enough to think for themselves. Even so, there are still times when it showed in their mannerisms that they've been through what no child should experience."

The rest of the night was then spent in blissful silence.

**XXXXXX**

Hayato, the information broker had been one of the rare few that the members of ICE have trusted wholly, and part of the reason had been because he had been a former Black Sun child assassin too. Unlike the members of ICE however, he had never revealed his existence to the Japan government—instead disappearing into the underground as an information broker, taking on the name of 'Hayato', or Seto Hayato to the outside world.

"You look well." Hayato noted even as Tamaki sat across him in the fast food eatery, each of them with trays in front of them. Unlike Hayato's tray however, Tamaki's food portions are small. "I see that the government has been treating you well."

Tamaki shrugged, unwrapping her small burger. "Well, at least some of us have to resurface," she explained. "The Prime Minister would never have believed that just two of us survived. Furthermore, my teammates would never have agreed to letting us go through it alone." Hayato smiled. "So what do you have for me?"

Hayato then turned serious. He pushed his tray and his half eaten burger away before removing a wad of photos from his bag. "Do you remember how you've asked me to look into your families?" he asked, and Tamaki nodded slowly. That had been a request that she and her cousin have made of Hayato years ago when they've first been integrated back into society. They have no intention to return to their families, but as long as they know that they're well, and all… "Honestly, I'm surprised that the Prime Minister and his men couldn't find your families when I could in just a mere four years." Hayato rolled his eyes.

"It's not like we told them our real names back then." Tamaki defended the Prime Minister. "Only our true last names. Furthermore, there are lots of people in Japan with our last names—only written differently."

Hayato sighed. "…Yagami Yuri. Kuroko Tamaki. Akai Keiichi. Akashi Seijuro. _Kuroko Yuri. Akashi Keiichi."_ He recited, not noticing Tamaki stiffen when he said her real name and that of her cousin's too—names that they haven't used for years. "Your real names before everything." Hayato paused for a moment. "I focused on Akashi's family first. The Akashi name is pretty well known—with the most famous being that of a world famous lawyer. Of course, like you said, there are others out there with the same name, only written differently."

"Did you find anything?" Tamaki asked quickly.

Hayato nodded silently. "I couldn't find an Akashi Yuki—which according to Akashi, is his mother's name," he explained. "But when I started searching for a _Kuroko Yuki_ instead, I struck gold." He placed a photo from the stack by the seat by his side onto the table, revealing a 4R candid photo taken of a middle aged beautiful smiling woman with red hair the same shade as Tamaki's cousin, with the hair reaching down to the middle of her back. The woman is standing outside a restaurant of some sort, talking with someone. "This is Kuroko Yuki, Akashi's mother and your aunt apparently." Hayato added. "She divorced about three years ago, and her husband, a world famous lawyer settled down in US after the divorce." A photo of a solemn looking man in a black business suit stepped out of a limousine—this photo is apparently taken overseas. "Apparently, they couldn't get over the loss of their son and separated due to the bad memories. Akashi Shoichi apparently still calls in every now and then, even emailing his ex-wife to check in on her. He's still looking for his son though—a son that goes by the name of _Akashi Keiichi._ As for Kuroko Yuki, she's now the owner of a rather well known restaurant by the name of Rising Sun—located in central Tokyo."

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. "…Kuroko Takeru and Kuroko Mayumi?"

Hayato said nothing for several moments. "…Dead. Two years ago," he said at last, causing Tamaki's head to snap up to look at him. "Car accident." He added. "In their will, they left everything to their daughter—_Kuroko Yuri…_if she is ever found. Your dad left quite a tidy sum to his sister though—to help her with the divorce. They did however leave a letter for their daughter with their lawyer. You want me to get it for you?" He asked Tamaki.

Tamaki nodded. "No one must see you," she warned.

Hayato smirked. "I know," he said. "Moving on…" Several photos of various people were placed down on the table just then, some of them being that of a tall green haired man in a white doctor's coat that bore a certain resemblance to Midorima. _"Midorima Shinobu._ His entire family is made up of doctors. His mother is a paediatrician and his father is a world famous surgeon. His father is the director of a hospital even—the Midorima Municipal Hospital. A younger sister who is now a third year in middle school. All of them are still alive, but slowly giving up hope that their son and brother is still alive. Same goes for Murasakibara."

Several photos of a couple in a confectionary were placed down on the table, along with various photos of young adults that looked to be college students. One photo even had a young man wearing a white lab coat standing outside Metro PD's main headquarters.

"His parents run a confectionary in Yokohama—a rather famous one even, with branches all over Japan, with it being featured in culinary and confectionary magazines every now and then." Hayato pointed at the photos of the couple in the confectionary. "Three older sisters and one older brother. The brother is the oldest—now working in the Forensics Unit of Metro PD as the department head. His three sisters are now in college—all taking courses in Fashion Design, Culinary Arts and even Medical Sciences respectively. _Murasakibara Arata_ is the youngest of five siblings apparently."

Tamaki nodded.

"Next is Aomine." Hayato placed a photo of a smiling couple with a laughing dark blue haired baby in the woman's arms. The date on the photo was dated fourteen years ago to this day. "Aomine's father was a detective. His mother was a housewife. Aomine Eisuke however died in the line of duty seven years ago—tracking down a lead that he thought might help him to find his son, _Aomine Daisuke_." Hayato looked sad at this point. "Aomine Hana committed suicide six months after her husband's passing. They left everything to their son."

A photo of a handsome couple was placed down on the table next. The man was wearing a white and black pilot uniform, with the woman next to him wearing an orange sundress. The woman's shade of golden blonde hair is so much like Kise's that Tamaki knew immediately that these two must be Kise's parents.

"_Kise Rikuto."_ Like with the others, Hayato spoke Kise's real name—a name that he hasn't used ever since he had been a child assassin for Black Sun. Not even the Prime Minister and Ishigami and Katsuragi knew their real names—probably why they couldn't track down their families. "Kise's father is a captain pilot—one of the highest rank. His mother is a relatively famous television host. They both emigrated to Canada eight years ago after giving up hope on ever finding their son."

"Do you have their address?" Tamaki asked, and Hayato nodded. "Give it to me later."

Hayato nodded. "Next is Ogiwara. _Ogiwara Sora."_ He placed down a photo of a couple—with such a resemblance to Shigehiro that it almost hurts to look at them. "Ogiwara Haru became a private detective after his son was taken by Black Sun nearly ten years ago. His mother is currently a high school teacher. They both moved to Kyoto approximately eight years ago to try to forget the memories, giving up on ever finding their son alive. As far as I'm aware, they're both still there." Hayato concluded.

Tamaki was silent for several moments. Honestly, she is happy for some of her friends—that their families are still alive. All of them have stated as much four years ago when they've decided to ask Hayato for his help in tracking down their families. That knowing they're still alive would be good enough for them. Reuniting with their families at this point would be too dangerous—for all of them.

"What are you going to do?" Hayato asked with concern. "Aomine's parents and your parents might be dead, but your aunt is still alive. Do you want to meet her at least once?"

Tamaki said nothing for several moments before she picked up the photo at the bottom of the stack of her aunt—her cousin's mother. If truth be told, they have all been very young when they were first kidnapped. Hence, they don't really have any memories of their families at all as they were too young to even think for themselves when they were first taken.

"…Let me think about it."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Gosh, this must be my longest chapter to date, and I'm still writing this at nearly 2AM where I am! Anyway, I know that I can't really judge how well a story is doing by the reviews, but I'll appreciate it if you could drop off some feedback for this story, as this is a pretty new genre and theme that I'm doing for Kuroko no Basuke—not like my usual stories. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	5. Request

**Pairings:** Izuki/Tamaki

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Nice Akashi. Assassin Generation of Miracles. Violence. Gore. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Request<strong>

"_There are two sides to a story. Sometimes, the justice served in a court of law just isn't enough." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

Izuki soon started to fall into routine with his new life, and before he knew it, nearly a month had passed since the murder of his parents, and when he had started living with Tamaki.

He had also met the remaining three members of ICE the first weekend when he had first started living with Tamaki. And for a moment, he had thought the captain of ICE (and also the captain of the Generation of Miracles) is going to kill him when the redhead was informed of his living circumstances.

Akashi and Tamaki have then later taken Izuki with them to their villa in Karuizawa after filing for leaves of absences for themselves with their individual schools. Kise had also followed them. Needless to say, Riko wasn't very pleased at having two of her starters having to miss nearly two weeks of practice and school when the Inter High is so close—but as the cover story and excuse that Tamaki had made for them states it as 'family emergency', the coach had accepted it.

The training had only taken two weeks, but Izuki already felt that he's going to die by the end of it. Not even cram school camp or even Riko's Training Camp from Hell is this bad, as literally every single hour that isn't spent on eating or sleeping is spent on drilling every single bit of knowledge into Izuki's head.

Tamaki had spent a large portion of those two weeks teaching Izuki how to hack into computers and terminals and even how to bypass security systems and to take control of said security systems. And while assassination training isn't going to be something that they would focus on, Izuki still did receive some training on guns and weapons, as he at least has to learn how to handle one. Akashi was the one to train him on this bit, and to say that Izuki is nervous is an understatement. As for Kise, while he is arguably the most easy-going out of the three assassins, his training is no walk in the park either as he is the one to train Izuki on disguises and infiltration and such.

Izuki don't even want to know where the hell Kise knew so much about makeup and fashion…

Thus, by the time that the two weeks are up, Izuki had felt as if his brain is going to melt into goo. At the very least, Tamaki is satisfied with how well he understood hacking and could even do it on his own without supervision. Izuki would probably never be as good as Tamaki or Ogiwara, but he could handle most security systems and such that ICE tends to encounter during most of their missions. Anything more difficult than that, and Tamaki could handle it.

It was about a week after their return to Tokyo when Izuki had walked into the kitchen island on a Saturday morning, wanting to get a drink—only to see Tamaki reading a copy of that day's paper, a frown on her face.

The teal head looked up as Izuki entered. "Morning," she murmured, with a plate of toast and eggs as well as a steaming cup of coffee already waiting for Izuki at his seat.

The teal head always seemed to know just when Izuki would wake up and what he would like for breakfast. And then again, she is ICE's tactician, as well as the basketball circuit's top strategist. There have been times when Izuki had wondered if her unrivalled skill in strategy and plans had been due to her double life as an assassin.

"Morning." Izuki greeted back, taking his seat at the table only to pause as he saw the headlines of the paper on the table that Tamaki had just been reading a moment ago.

The headlines of the paper were the results of the trial of that serial killer that had been causing panic throughout Japan for nearly two weeks now, killing women and children. The Japan police were quick to crack down on the culprit, and there is a gigantic scandal when it is revealed that the killer had been the son of one of Japan's most prominent politicians. The headlines of the paper and even the photos on the front page revealed that the killer had gotten off.

Izuki's face fell slightly. After living and working with ICE for a month, he is slowly getting used to their lives and started to understand why they did what they did. Even Tamaki had said it once. Justice in this world isn't omnipotent after all. Justice is just a bunch of principles, made by those with power to suit themselves. This world is never truly fair after all. And after his parents' deaths, Izuki had been learning that for himself every single day.

"…It happens all the time." Tamaki murmured, seeing Izuki staring at the paper. "I've told you before, didn't I? Even the law has limits to what they can do."

"Will you—_we_ be doing anything?" Izuki asked, changing his sentence mid-way upon remembering that he is part of ICE now as well, now that he's finished his hacking training under Tamaki. His assassination training is going slowly—mainly taking place on weekends when Akashi returns to Tokyo.

Tamaki glanced at him. "Who knows? But the others won't be happy at how this guy got off, even with the evidence stacked against him. Most likely, his politician father must have bought off several people. So most likely the others would want to do something about it," she added, her eyes darkening over. Izuki barely restrained a cringe. He is fairly sure that 'doing something about it' isn't going to be something as simple as jailing the guy, knowing ICE. "Even the underworld has laws that we have to follow. And the one thing that they don't condone are child rapists and murderers. Trust me on this. If we can't punish him by the legal way, then this man would be tried by the laws of the underworld."

**XXXXXX**

It was later that night when Izuki realised what Tamaki had meant.

It has been nearly a month since he had joined ICE, and just as long since he had been living with Tamaki. And slowly, he is starting to realise that the laws of the underworld is just as fair as those of the legal court, only with the punishments harsher—with it most of the time being death. And unlike the legal system, those who break the laws of the underworld don't tend to escape alive. That is one of the reasons why so many dead bodies turn up in underground Shinjuku, or don't even turn up at all.

"We know of the politician who had bought off the judge and the investigator in charge of the case that had gotten the killer acquitted." Tamaki was telling Izuki that night after the pair of them have dropped by Ashiya's. Needless to say, Kise, Aomine and Midorima didn't keep quiet about the killer getting acquitted. Tamaki had been right—the underworld definitely didn't keep quiet about the murderer getting off scot-free. "He is one of those who have been against the Prime Minister's policies the most. A corrupted politician, you can say. The killer himself—Sawabe Kuroe. A college student. Though he likely wouldn't be in college any further if I have anything to say about it."

Izuki glanced at Tamaki even as they passed under the street lamp, and he barely restrained a cringe when he saw the cold look in Tamaki's eyes. Even after a month, he still couldn't really link Kuroko Tamaki of the Seirin Basketball Club with 'Mirage', second-in-command of ICE—the Japan underworld's notorious assassin group who are also the famed 'vigilantes'.

And Izuki knows all of ICE well enough by now to know that they always mean what they say. They don't make threats—they make _promises._

Tamaki paused in her tracks just then, eyes narrowing slightly. Next to her, Izuki frowned, confused. "What's wrong—?"

Izuki's voice was caught in his throat as he followed Tamaki's line of sight. Ashiya's isn't located that far away from Kabukicho—the entertainment and red light district in downtown Tokyo, the Shinjuku area—and that had been where Izuki and Tamaki are now. A fairly drunk man had just stumbled out of a nearby bar, laughing and joking with his group of equally drunk friends—a man that they've just been talking about. And a teenage girl maybe around their age was hiding behind a street lamp, with the glint of a knife visible in her right hand.

It doesn't take a genius to work out what is going on.

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki sighed. "Come on," she said with a tilt of her head before she slipped next to the girl silently and without a sound—a skill that Izuki had often envied. The teal head then grasped the wrist holding the pocket knife. The girl turned in surprise. The streets where they are standing are dark enough that the girl couldn't completely see their faces. "I wouldn't do that if I am you." Tamaki warned.

"Let me go!" The girl scowled, trying to twist her wrist out of Tamaki's hold, but the teal head stood firm. She panicked when she saw that her target is moving further away. "Let me go! You don't know who he is! You don't know what he's done!"

"I think I got a pretty good idea what." Tamaki interjected before finally releasing her hold on the girl. "We'll listen to what you have to say."

* * *

><p>Tamaki ended up leading the girl and Izuki towards the shrine where Izuki had gone the night that his parents have died, and where he'd ended up meeting ICE and learning of the Generation of Miracles' double lives as assassins. Privately, Izuki had a pretty good idea why Tamaki had chosen this shrine as their 'discussion place'—the shrine is dark enough that the girl wouldn't be able to see their faces properly.<p>

"My name is Mashima Maya." The girl introduced herself, seated on the front steps of the shrine that leads to the offering box whilst both Izuki and Tamaki leaned against the shrine building. "I'm a high school freshman at Toyama High School."

Izuki and Tamaki exchanged glances. Toyama High School isn't located too far away from the district where Shutoku High is. While not exactly a very famous school, they are pretty decent when it comes to the academics and sports clubs.

"It happened about six months ago." Maya murmured, staring at her clenched fists. "You heard what that man had done, didn't you? Sawabe Kuroe—that serial killer that got off just because his politician father paid off the ones in charge of his case and trial!"

"Is someone you know one of his victims?" Izuki asked, slowly putting together the pieces.

Maya nodded. "My big sister," she admitted. She curled her fingers together with each other, staring at the ground beneath her feet like there's something interesting there. "My parents passed away when I was barely old enough to remember, and my sister raised me on her own after that even though she is barely a kid herself. Six months ago, Miya-nee was invited to a college party by some of her friends. She was reluctant to go, but I made her, as she had already given up so many parties and gatherings just because of me." Maya choked back a sob. "If only I hadn't convinced her… She would still be alive…!" She wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. "Miya-nee never came home that night. The next day, the police came knocking on my door, informing me that my sister is a victim of that famed serial killer—the one that targets children and women. It wasn't that long after that when Sawabe was arrested, and I then learned that he's the one responsible for my sister's murder. I have no intention to seek revenge on him as long as he could be punished by the law. And then I heard that he got off scot-free! Where's the justice in that?"

Izuki barely restrained a flinch. That had been one recurring common point in almost all of ICE's jobs and missions. They carried out the justice that couldn't be served in a legal court of law. In other words, ICE are the dark hammers of justice of the underworld—the ones that punished those who couldn't be punished by the law.

To her credit, Tamaki never showed any sign of discomfort on her face, merely eyeing Maya carefully. "…Do you want revenge?" she asked at last, and Maya looked up at her through tearful eyes—though not that she would be able to see much of Tamaki's face anyway. "Do you want to avenge your sister's death?"

"Tama—"

Izuki barely bit his tongue as Tamaki kicked out at him with her foot to stop him from saying her name. Thankfully, Maya didn't seem to notice anything amiss with the darkness around them before she raised her head.

"…Yes," she said, a bright fire burning in her eyes.

Half cloaked within the darkness, Tamaki gave a small smile. Maya kind of reminds her of Izuki that night over a month ago when he had all but begged them to avenge his parents. "Very well." Tamaki pushed herself off the building of the shrine that she's leaning against. "Mashima Maya, your request has been heard and received."

"Huh?" Mashima Maya was confused. A strong wind blew just then, causing Maya to cover her eyes. And when she opened her eyes, the two were gone.

**XXXXXX**

"Didn't take you that long, did it?" Aomine asked with a smirk—his face currently reflected in one of the monitors hanging on the wall in Tamaki's basement control room.

The faces of the other members of ICE were currently reflected in some of the other monitors—or at least those still residing in the Kantou region—all of them currently on their private video network channel—a program that Tamaki had created some years back for this very purpose. Tamaki is currently in the secret basement where the teal head had shown Izuki nearly a month ago, having contacted the other members of ICE almost immediately the moment that they've arrived home, and she had then promptly explained the situation and their current mission.

Tamaki had also gotten into contact with Ishigami himself who had given the okay—with the cyborg stating that the Prime Minister had actually sent him to find Tamaki to give ICE a mission—take out Sawabe. Since it is ICE themselves who also wants this guy dead, the Prime Minister doesn't have to feel like shit for ordering them to take another life again.

"Well, I thought that it's only a matter of time." Midorima said, adjusting his glasses. "So what's the plan? You will need some time to gather intel, don't you, Tamaki?"

"Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with gathering intel on the target." Tamaki said with a frown. "But it's going to be a problem this time as the target is just released from court, so as to speak—and he is already on his guard against would-be aggressors coming after him for revenge. Not to mention the guy is bound to know that members of the underworld wants him dead."

Kise chuckled. "Yeah, you should have heard the uproar going on starting from this morning ever since the news about Sawabe first got into the paper," he said. "They were all going 'they let a fucker like him off?' and 'kill him!' to 'drown him in Tokyo Bay!'"

"Let me guess, the last one is from the Ice Dragons?" Tamaki almost groaned, knowing the catchphrase of the boss from the Ice Dragons—a fairly powerful and influential mafia group that had ties in Hong Kong as well.

"Back to topic." Midorima interrupted. "Even for Tamaki, it is going to be difficult for her to complete the intel on the target. Not to mention that his house—or mansion has high security. You're going to have to be the one to hack through it. Izuki is competent enough—all of us saw first hand what he could do with computers when you and Akashi both first brought him back from Karuizawa. But his hacking skills aren't as good as yours. And the Sawabe mansion had high security—comparable to that of the Prime Minister's residence."

Aomine fell silent. "…Hey, do you think that Haizaki would know about it?" he asked at last. "I mean, he deals in this side of the underground business more than we do."

Haizaki Shogo had been like them—a fellow survivor of Black Sun. The Japan government actually knew of his existence, but much like Hayato, he had operated as an informant of such. Back during their Teiko years, hardly anyone knew that Haizaki actually knew them, as unlike ICE who have joined the basketball club (minus Shigehiro who had joined the Culinary Club), Haizaki had joined the judo club instead, and had even been named captain at the end of his first year.

"Shogo-kun, huh?" Kise mused. "I guess it's entirely possible. Where is he now?"

"Somewhere in Shizuoka, I believe." Tamaki said slowly, trying to remember. "Shogo-kun told me so during our graduation. He even gave me his contact just in case I need his services. I'll contact him." She added. "He'll listen better if I do—"

A slight beeping noise cut through the air just then.

"Incoming?" Midorima queried, and Tamaki nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow then. Ashiya's?"

"Yeah, at 7PM." Tamaki sighed. "See you." She then cut off the connection with ICE before accepting the incoming connection. The code numbers of that particular connection is familiar to Tamaki, and she raised a brow.

The scowling face of Haizaki Shogo appeared on the screen, with a white towel draped around his neck—his usually messy gray hair now damp and matted down. Obviously, he just had a shower—and judging by the background of the screen behind Haizaki, he is in his dorm room.

"We were just talking about you." Tamaki said in greeting. "You saw the news this morning?"

"Of course. The underworld are all freaking out since this morning." Haizaki scowled. "Can't say I blame them. Even the underworld has laws that we have to follow. And we don't condone child rapists and murderers. Anyone who couldn't be punished by the legal court of law for committing these crimes would be tried by _our_ laws."

"You got what I need?" Tamaki asked. They have worked with Haizaki long enough to know how he thinks and works and vice versa. Typically, if Tamaki or Yase or even Hayato couldn't get the information that ICE needs for their missions, they normally turn to Haizaki to get what they need.

"Yeah. Sending over." Haizaki answered, and there is a light beep just then as Tamaki received the information. "Be careful though. I heard that Old Man Sawabe is a paranoid bastard. His damn mansion's security is tighter than even that of the Prime Minister's residence!"

Before Tamaki could even reply to that, there were the sounds of light footsteps just then, and Izuki entered, holding a cup of coffee. "Tamaki, I've brought coffee for you." Izuki then paused in his tracks as he saw an unfamiliar person on the screen. "Uh, is this a bad time?"

"So this the new guy?" Haizaki enquired, staring at Izuki with interest.

"Yeah." Tamaki nodded in response to Haizaki's question, and she then turned towards Izuki. "Shun, you hadn't met him yet, but this is Haizaki Shogo." She introduced. "He's kind of an informant—also in the same line of business that we are. He doesn't do field work though—he is more of an informant kind of guy—an intelligence agent. Shogo-kun, this is Izuki Shun." She turned towards Haizaki. "Due to…unforeseen circumstances, he is going to be part of ICE from now on—only he's helping us as a hacker for now as I don't feel safe enough to release him out on the field."

"Yeah, Shintaro was complaining about it awhile back." Haizaki looked amused. He didn't elaborate on it though. "Anyway, give what I've given you a read through. I'll try to gather more info on my side. Additionally, Hawk is asking me to give you guys a message. He's offering one million yen as payment to make Sawabe Kuroe disappear. Bad for business." He added—talking about murder like he's describing the weather. "Even the underworld has our own laws, and killing women and children just don't sit right with us. It's the one thing that we don't condone." Haizaki's eyes are cold. "Hawk said that he'll pay double if we get him off the streets in less than a week. This isn't just a request from him. It's from the other mafia bosses too."

Tamaki rubbed her temples. "…That explains the ridiculous amount," she murmured. "They must _really_ want Sawabe dead. What did he do?"

"It's more towards what his old man did." Haizaki shrugged. "I don't really make it my business. Anyway, just make this guy disappear. You guys have your methods. The mafia will take care of Old Man Sawabe."

Tamaki sighed and nodded. "I need the rest of the information by tomorrow," she told Haizaki who nodded, and then, the connection was terminated.

"A request, huh?" Izuki murmured, feeling nervous.

"That's right. This is going to be your first job, right?" Tamaki turned towards Izuki. "Well, I'll probably be doing the hacking part in this job, so you're just going to be assisting me." She rubbed the back of her neck. "We sometimes receive job requests from members of the mafia. They don't know who we are—they contact us via anchors—mainly people like Hayato and Shogo-kun."

Izuki nodded slowly even as the two slowly made their way back up towards the house, closing the basement entrance behind them. He recalled what Haizaki had said—about how the underworld are pissed, and that a few of the mafia bosses are willing to pay a million yen just for ICE to take out this guy. Sure, he understood why now, but…

"Do you do this all the time?" Izuki asked at last.

"What? Accepting requests?" Tamaki asked. "We don't accept every job that we take. Several of the jobs that we take are grievers of injustice. ICE aren't doing this for the money, Shun." She explained. "I thought that I'd made this clear from the start. Besides, there are two sides to a story. Sometimes, the justice served in a court of law just isn't enough."

The infamous vigilantes…

Izuki followed Tamaki with his eyes. He had never really bothered to ask this before. But… Is there a reason why they're doing this? In the end, just why are they assassins anyway?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sorry if this chapter feels rushed. Next chapter: Izuki's first job and his first insight into how ICE works on a job! Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


End file.
